


明知故犯。

by Jane_andHerIllusions



Category: Sports RPF, Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_andHerIllusions/pseuds/Jane_andHerIllusions
Summary: 稍稍说一下，马龙这里是没有动心的。只不过本来心情不好比较脆弱的时候有人来关心你，会让你意识到本来意识不到的一些情感，比如说孤独。





	1. Chapter 1

　　电梯“叮”得响起然后停了下来。12楼，一个年轻男人步入电梯，步子平稳，眼神清明，但带进了些许酒精的味道。他笔直地立在樊振东身边，头发一丝不苟，领带整齐妥帖，三粒扣的深灰外套严丝合缝地裹出他的腰线，西裤的长度合适，正好露出一截洁白的脚踝。  
　　一个精致、成熟、身价不菲的成年男人。  
　　樊振东盯着电梯屏幕上变化的数字，眼角的余光瞥向男人——  
　　马龙，樊振东第一眼就认了出来。  
　　他父亲集团旗下的经济杂志最新一期的封面正是他。“冉冉升起的新星”，这种毫无创意老套到不知道拿来给多少人盖章的形容词，加粗了字号挂在他手肘的位置，马龙抱着手臂微皱眉头望向镜头，一脸严肃似乎也在对这个标签不满。但是他父亲端着咖啡杯说这个称号也挂不了多久。樊振东手指不自觉地去蹭西裤的裤线，回忆起他父亲当时的语气。“我看这小子，新星这个称号他很快就要甩在身后。”然后他父亲从报纸里抬头看向他，“我希望几年之后你也可以。”  
　　旁边传来一阵震动的声音，樊振东扭头，看见马龙按了下耳边的耳机通了电话。他略微松了站姿，眼神低垂，时不时从喉咙里滚出几声“嗯”来。  
　　樊振东漫无边际地想，声音软糯得跟他商场里雷厉风行的形象着实不太搭。

　　这个夜晚的平凡到此戛然而止。电梯故障来得毫无征兆，凝固般的的黑暗随着头顶灯光的熄灭瞬间完成了对这狭小的密闭空间的占领。他们在完全失重里急速下坠了几秒，樊振东下意识想去抓身边人的手，但还没碰到衣角电梯就停了下来。  
　　樊振东收回手。他扶着墙壁，听见黑暗里自己如鼓擂般的心跳声。但电梯间似乎正在变冷。  
　　出现了一束光——马龙摸出了他的手机，点亮屏幕照向樊振东：“你没事吧？”  
　　樊振东眯着眼睛摇摇头。但是他并不好。白雪皑皑覆盖着的松树林的气息愈发浓郁起来，他清楚地感知到由于信息素诱发的生理反应来得十分迅猛。  
　　马龙是个Omega。他反应了一下才意识到这一点，对刚刚分化不久的樊振东来说，现在的一切比电梯故障带来的冲击大得多。

　　马龙看上去却没什么特别的表现。他先是按了电梯的紧急求援，发现没反应之后调整了光源瞥了一眼樊振东的裤子，往后退了两步站在樊振东的对角线。他的电话还在继续，他小声地阐述了一下现在的情况：电梯故障，一片漆黑，不过没有继续下落的趋势应该还算安全，可能酒精和惊吓让他意外的“特殊时期”提前，现在跟一个Alpha困在电梯间。他讲到最后声音里还有点笑意：“别担心，小孩儿还没什么动作，看上去挺能忍的。”樊振东大脑一团浆糊，也能听见马龙耳机里传来的对方的怒吼。他盯着马龙耳机偶尔闪起的蓝光，感觉自己的意志力正在逐渐流逝，他竭力调动自己让思绪飘远。  
　　冬日凛冽的雪松的味道，他只在幼年冬天的东北闻到过一次。铅灰色的天空连着地上的积雪，四处都是白茫茫的一片。远处的松林是沉默而庄严的墨绿色守护者，遥望着小小的他踩在还不实的新雪上，哒哒哒地在雪地上留下一串脚印。他咯咯笑着往前跑，直到撞进母亲张开的双臂里。非常冷，针叶林的气息馥郁，和着冰雪让人错觉呼吸都会结冰。但是非常快乐，是他为数不多的能和天真搭上边的童年回忆。  
　　马龙出声打断了他的冬日幻境。他找回视觉，发现来自马龙手机的光消失了。“那个，我手机没电了，你能不能开一下你的？”樊振东赶忙摸出手机来开了灯，发觉马龙在灯光亮起的刹那由紧绷变得松弛。他们的目光交错片刻，马龙的眼睛有些湿润，在黑暗里闪着光。樊振东慌忙移开视线，微微眩晕的感觉让他觉得自己马上就要被裹挟进不停旋转扩大着的巨大漩涡。他伸出手用掌心去贴冰凉的电梯墙壁，感觉马龙的视线仍落在他身上。这太过头了，他想。这是他脑子里唯一还能被他辨认出的念头。  
　　马龙靠着角落跟他讲话：“应该很快就有人来了，我还问了能不能先开一下通风系统。出现这种情况也真的是意外，没吓到你吧……”他吸了吸鼻子，声音越发粘稠起来：“昂另外，你闻起来很暖和。”樊振东下意识回他：“但是你闻起来很冷。”  
　　马龙仰头笑了起来。樊振东强迫自己把视线从他雪白的颈子上移开，感觉自己手心烧着的温度更烫了起来。空气里热带雨林的炎热气息开始融化冰冷，马龙意识到之后停了笑看向对面年轻的Alpha。  
　　男孩有点肉嘟嘟的脸颊已经烧得通红，他定定地盯着地面不动，全身僵硬得仿佛被施了“统统石化”。马龙觉得自己有点不合时宜地想笑。他自己是对Alpha信息素并不怎么敏感的体质，现在即使有点难熬也算不上折磨。但是男孩看上去就不是这样。马龙清清嗓子出了声：“你要是太难受的话，”  
　　樊振东抬头看他。马龙脸上出现一种笑意混着严肃的奇怪表情：“要不我帮帮你？”他扬起右手：“比如……？”  
　　“啪嗒”，樊振东紧攥着的手机掉在了地上。  
　　樊振东手忙脚乱地蹲下身去捡，他低着头磕磕巴巴地说不出完整的话：“对…对不起…我……生理反应…我…在忍了……不是故意的……”  
　　然后他抬头看向马龙：“你也……很辛苦吧……在商场里，这个性别，不会很容易吧……”  
　　樊振东攥着手机，手电筒的光映在他脸上甚至有点像鬼故事。但他的眼睛认真又清澈，辅以空气里愈发强烈的热带气息，马龙感觉自己也烧了起来。  
　　大事不好。马龙向后倚在墙壁上，心里暗骂修电梯的怎么这么慢。  
　　电梯的门这个时候开了一个缝，许昕拿着手电出现了。他扫了一眼电梯间，确定一切还好之后扔了个小包给马龙：“赶紧贴上你。以后出门你随身携带屏蔽贴啊少祸害别人。”  
　　流动的空气让樊振东觉得好了一点，听见这句话他还是忍不住红了脸。  
　　他们的运气还不错，电梯的位置还算正对着楼层。两个人从电梯间里爬出来之后被许昕拉着都打了抑制剂，樊振东的目光来回乱飘，从余光里看见马龙也有点泛红的脸还是让他的心脏怦怦直跳。  
　　“生理反应，”他对着自己强调，“都是生理反应。”

　　马龙在确定自己能站起身来之后准备跟着许昕离开，在许昕不停的唠唠叨叨之中他突然意识到什么，回头看向仍坐在那里发信息的樊振东：“商场里？你认识我？”  
　　樊振东愣了一下，然后点点头。  
　　他顿了顿，抿嘴露出点笑意，玩具小熊漆黑的塑料眼睛里闪过一丝锋芒：“你也会认识我的。我保证。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　马龙再见到樊振东已经是五年以后。  
　　男孩从那一别之后出国去读了大学，他没特意查过，但是圈子不大，他偶尔会在觥筹交错之间听说耀光接班人的消息——专业成绩第一，提前一年本科毕业，读了研究生，做的创业项目成绩上佳，怎么看都是一副新贵的模子。马龙有时候站在人群后排，看着樊父面对众人的夸奖举了酒杯谦笑两句，但眼角眉间都是掩盖不住的喜悦和自豪。  
　　樊家送来的邀请函正躺在他桌上。马龙有时会想起男孩在电梯里闪烁的眼睛，还有他一脸狡黠如石掷地的：“你会认识我的。我保证。”马龙揉着太阳穴，觉得自己仿佛还能嗅到炎热的热带雨林的味道。他给秘书打了电话叫她错开时间，把樊家晚宴加进了行程，心想也许是时候了。  
　　当晚他走进宴会厅，樊振东和他父亲正站在大厅中心和别人交谈。樊振东一身铁灰色西装，也用发胶整理了头发，指尖擎着香槟杯笑得一本正经。五年前让人一看就知道年纪不大的青涩气质已经褪得七七八八，只有还有点肉的脸颊陈述着年纪尚轻的事实。  
　　樊振东的眼睛在扫到他的时候变得一亮，惊喜溶解了他挂着的官方笑容。樊父察觉了他的变化，也朝着马龙看过来。他几句结束和面前人的交谈，朝着马龙的方向走了过来。马龙向服务生取了杯香槟迎过去，跟两人碰杯：“一看就是青年才俊年轻有为，有子如此，樊总真是幸运啊。”樊父笑着拍拍樊振东的后背：“振东还小，现在就是会些纸上谈兵，要学的还很多，以后也免不了要你多关照啊。”  
　　樊振东伸出手，脸上的笑容又官方起来。马龙伸手握住，听见他说：“久仰龙总大名。我是樊振东，初次见面，请多关照。”  
　　樊父笑着接道：“之后耀光和四海的合作案，我想让振东跟着王皓一起，多和龙总学习学习。”马龙摆摆手：“樊总客气了，这是说什么话。我现在还在跟皓哥学习呢。”然后他转向樊振东，也跟着官方起来 ：“那就期待我们的合作了。”  
　　等许昕和姚彦跟樊总打过招呼之后，许昕扫视了整一圈才看见马龙坐在窗边对着桌上的花瓶出神。他放姚彦去找丁宁聊天，大摇大摆地抽了椅子坐在马龙对面：“我说哥，你发什么呆呢，这花这么好看？”  
　　马龙知道是他连头都没抬：“我觉得樊振东，可能有点有意思。”  
　　许昕吸了一大口苏打水，囫囵发出一个“哦”的疑问。  
　　马龙摸摸下巴：“他跟我说初次见面请多关照。”  
　　许昕挑眉：“这不就是跟你客套嘛，难道人家跟你说 Hi 我们又见面了不过这次比较好我们没被困在电梯里也没人发情所以这么幸运以后请多关照？”  
　　马龙翻个白眼：“你非要逼我在这种场合也叫你滚蛋是吧。”  
　　许昕咧嘴：“我知道你这么爱我你不会的。”  
　　马龙哼了一声，许昕接着提问：“不过你怎么一个人来？秘书小姐姐呢？”  
　　马龙回：“她男朋友今天过生日，放她假。”  
　　许昕：“那你也找个人陪你一起来嘛，那个谁谁谁，最近不是追你追得很紧嘛！”  
　　马龙瞪他：“我看你就是来给我添堵的吧。我真不明白了大家都是成年人了怎么上个床就搞得好像一辈子绑定要死要活的了。”他叹口气，“想想我就头大。”  
　　许昕哈哈笑起来：“想想你就王楚钦。”  
　　被许昕一打岔，马龙忘记了他本来想要说什么。  
　　在樊振东挂着面具般笑容讲到“初次见面”的瞬间，他的小手指轻轻划过了马龙的掌心。如羽毛搔过微微发痒的触感像闪电划破天空，马龙下意识抬眼，看见面具底下有熟悉的神情一闪而过。

　　当晚最炙手可热的当然是刚毕业归国的樊振东，马龙坐在边角看着他身边人来人往，还跟许昕打趣：“年轻真好，看我们啊，前浪被后浪拍在沙滩上了。”许昕立刻站起身来向后退了两步，手臂一摆画了条线以表明和他划清界限：“老是你老啊，你可别我们我们的，我还年轻。”他装模做样地扒拉着手指头：“你看你已经31了！我才30！正是风华正茂的年纪！”  
　　身边路过的陈玘正听到这句，一巴掌糊在他头上：“呦，来让我看看我们昕哥到底有多年轻！”  
　　马龙笑够了扭头，发现樊振东正站在他身后，看见他回头才猛然回神。  
　　樊振东有点不好意思，他硬着头皮直视马龙的眼睛：“……少喝点。”   
　　马龙意识到樊振东在说什么。他有点想笑，指了指自己的脖子：“吃一堑长一智。”  
　　樊振东轻轻咳了一声，显然是不知道该做些什么才好。马龙怀着逗人的心思欣赏了几秒手足无措的小熊，然后给他拉开了椅子：“坐吧，未来的合作伙伴。”  
　　他们两个心不在焉地聊了一会关于合作的构想和前景，樊振东终于下定决心打破了话题：“我觉得合作伙伴最重要的应该是守诺吧。”他举起右手眨眨眼，姿势有点像宣誓。  
　　“之前提议过的事情，现在还算数吧？”  
　　他定定看了过去。  
　　马龙仿佛眼看着小熊噗通一声跳进了陷阱。他假意思考了两秒，但答案似乎先于问题存在：“这是你的夜晚，还没结束你能溜走么？”  
　　樊振东抬起一边嘴角：“当然能。”

　　樊振东拉着他走了私人电梯。电梯门一关热带雨林的味道就弥漫开来，马龙挑眉看他：“我以为你不是会用Alpha信息素压人的人。”  
　　“我不是。”樊振东摆摆手：“就是现在在这……有点难控制。”  
　　马龙笑：“这次我可贴屏蔽贴了啊。”  
　　樊振东没说话，他拉住马龙的手，温度烫在他手腕：“不是一定要有信息素。”他凑过头，停在离他五厘米的地方：“我是对你有反应，不是对信息素。”  
　　热带雨林的味道让马龙觉得暖洋洋的。他拉起樊振东的手，指尖覆在他手上，引着他撕掉了自己的屏蔽贴。然后他一笑，偏头让嘴唇落在樊振东嘴角。  
　　樊振东摩挲了两下手心里还带着体温的贴纸，毫不犹豫揽住马龙的肩膀直接吻了上去。

　　电梯“滴”得一声，但是好像没有人听得到。  
　　马龙的衬衫斜挂在他肩膀上，露出一大片肌肤来。樊振东流连地随着肩颈的线条吻着他的锁骨，马龙目光一片迷蒙，喘息着靠住墙壁，另一只手覆在樊振东的发旋上。热带和冰雪的气息缠绕着融化在一起，像刚刚下过雨的春季郊外，万物都不再沉寂，积蓄着萌发的力量。  
　　在一片虚焦中马龙感知到一点光线，定睛一看是摄像头的闪光。他推推樊振东的手臂，声音甜腻得不像话：“我说，这电梯监控不会有人看吧。”  
　　樊振东不情愿地从情欲里抬头，顺着他目光看过去：“应该不会吧。”但他下意识拉上了马龙的领口。  
　　马龙没忍住翻了个白眼。  
　　他理了理自己的衬衫，然后活动了下右手的指关节，挂上一副一本正经的神情：“不过既然都这样了，为了证明我是可靠的合作伙伴，我是不是在这兑现这个承诺就行了？”  
　　樊振东径直按下开门的按钮：“五年过去了，利息也要算。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　进了门樊振东把人压在沙发上亲了上去。马龙微眯着眼睛，一只手搂着他脖颈，另一只手想去解他衬衫的扣子。樊振东没给他机会，他直接扯了一把领口，没解开的几粒纽扣崩开滚到了地毯上。  
　　马龙声线里是忍不住的笑意：“年纪轻轻就败家。”  
　　“年纪轻轻就有钱。”樊振东埋首在他胸口，头都没抬拉着马龙的手去摸他裤子隆起的区域：“管什么衬衫扣子。抓重点。”  
　　马龙笑得趴在他肩头。他的呼吸打在樊振东脖颈，潮湿温热，带给他轻微的瘙痒感觉。马龙把人拉到旁边坐下，手指轻巧地解开裤子拉链，隔着已经泛起湿意的布料轻柔套弄起硬挺的性器，引来一阵急促的呼吸。  
　　马龙起身跨坐到他身上，双腿撑在他膝盖上。樊振东脸色微红，直直望着他，眼角眉梢都是再直白不过的情欲。马龙不禁揉了揉他脸颊，俯身轻轻咬在他耳垂，舌尖短暂掠过皮肤，只留下一点凉意。他对着耳蜗呵气：“我的重点抓得怎么样？昂？”樊振东不禁打了个激灵。他的手指沿着马龙后腰的裤子伸进去，暗示性地揉了两把臀肉：“我觉得还是……不够直接。”  
　　马龙伸手拦他：“去床上。”他放低声音好像分享什么秘密：“我早就湿透了。天鹅绒的沙发不怎么好清理。”  
　　樊振东的反应很直接，他把马龙一把扛在肩上往卧室走。马龙趴在他肩上又笑到不行：“喂，我知道你年轻气壮了。我又不是不能走路。”樊振东声音有点发飘：“你这么体贴我的沙发，你就当我感谢你。”  
　　卧房已经等待它们良久。  
　　床上厚厚一层羽绒被柔软得像云朵，赤道的炎热气息随之压了上来烧烫马龙的眼角，他在柔软里陷得更深。樊振东三下两下除掉了两个人的裤子，他们终于赤裎相对，硬得发烫的性器抵在一起，微微一动都会换来一声喘息。马龙的手指这下赤裸地贴了上去。  
　　另一只手则引着樊振东去探秘。指尖接触的肌肉触感滑腻潮热，让他不自觉地喃喃出声：“你比我还像雨林。”情欲已经熏红了马龙的脸，Omega的身体早就做好了准备，伸进他身体里的手指都像抚慰，他不耐烦地夹紧了肌肉，哼哼着让樊振东快点。  
　　压垮理智的最后一根稻草。他撤出手拉开马龙的腿，换了性器直接顶了进去。他俯身去吻他，能感觉到在一片热带气息的包围下雪松的味道依旧凛冽，但马龙这样柔软这样温暖，让他一时有点目眩。他捉住马龙的手心十指扣住，然后不管不顾地冲撞起来。  
　　全身上下似乎只有那一处还活着，全世界似乎只有他们相贴的地方还热着。知觉感官全部被最澄澈的欲望占据，他望着马龙的眼睛，马龙也望向他。他无法思考，但是快乐不会骗人，他感到快感像电流从他们紧贴着的身体沿着神经一路窜过闪过火花一串，也像海浪顺着交会的视线从马龙的眼睛里涌出，一波一浪又一潮，汹涌地带走他的呼吸。  
　　第一次情欲盖顶之后马龙懒洋洋地陷在枕头里，樊振东搂着他，望着天花板上亮着的吊灯出神。马龙看他发呆的样子觉得有趣，伸手戳了戳他的肚子：“利息收够了？”樊振东侧头看他：“我说不够能行么。”  
　　马龙板着脸，露出谈判桌上的严肃神情：“我觉得不行。”樊振东起了兴趣侧过身来：“要不，换成我答应你什么，你来收我利息吧。”  
　　马龙没崩住笑出了声：“主动负债，我看投资你肯定得赔。”樊振东一脸无赖：“这可不好说。反正我人就在这里，要不我们再深入了解一下吧。”  
　　马龙打了个哈欠，“这么快？”樊振东眨眨眼，诚挚地拉过他的手摸了两把。  
　　马龙起身翻到他身上。他居高临下带着倨傲咧嘴一笑：“那我就帮你清掉点债务吧。”樊振东撑着下巴笑眯眯的：“求之不得。”  
　　刚刚使用过的穴口还很柔软，他小心翼翼地扶着性器坐下去，肌肉温柔地包裹住硬挺。马龙喘了口气，稍稍适应了一下，随后按照自己的节奏动了起来。他闭着眼睛，满足的轻哼随着冰雪的气息溢了出来。  
　　樊振东心想把席卷而来的浪潮形容为雪崩恐怕也不错。  
　　他看着马龙因为快感仰高了下巴而绷紧的下颌线条，忍不住把他拉下来吻他。

　　浴室里响着潺潺的水声，没一会水声停歇，马龙裹着浴巾走了出来。樊振东本来正在用手机回邮件，听到动静抬头却发现马龙正在套衬衫。他蓦地一惊坐起身：“你要走？”  
　　马龙正在衣服堆里翻翻捡捡：“不然呢？你还想和我相拥而眠？”他拎起自己的裤子抖了抖，“衬衫皱了明天上班没法穿。”  
　　樊振东一时语塞。  
　　马龙从口袋里摸出手机点亮了屏幕，隔着一段距离樊振东看见他的屏幕上一串未接来电。他开口：“有急事？”  
　　马龙摇摇头：“许昕。估计是想结束之后想捎我回去没找到人。”他回起信息来。  
　　樊振东沉默片刻，知道拦不住人：“你开车了么？没开我送你。”他预备从床上爬起来。  
　　马龙看着他笑：“你不是也喝酒了？傻了？”  
　　樊振东坐回去，愣愣回了句“哦”。没几秒他又弹起来预备去够电话机的话筒：“那我叫人送你回去，毕竟这么晚了。”  
　　马龙正在系衬衫扣子，闻言抬头看他：“不用麻烦，我下去让大堂帮我打个车就行。再说晚一点怕什么，你担心我不安全？”  
　　樊振东察觉到他话里的冰碴子，犹豫了一下还是点了点头。  
　　马龙又低下头：“出于对这社会的时刻警惕，还是对Omega的特殊关怀？”  
　　他毫不掩饰语气里冷冰冰的尖锐。  
　　“我不是对信息素敏感的体质，还练过一段时间MMA，就算发情一般人我一个也能打三个。”他耸耸肩，语气平板，“我不是什么弱势群体。只要我不想，没人能逼我。这你不需要担心。”  
　　樊振东带点窘迫地点点头：“那很好，很好……”  
　　随之他笑起来：“我感觉你这更像在警告我。”  
　　马龙又抬头看他一眼，开始慢条斯理地系着领带：“我只是说实话。”他抬眼时弯出的上目线让他显得格外纯良。  
　　樊振东眼神幽深地盯着衣柜镜子上成像里马龙翻飞的手指：“其实你不需要说……任何有点脑子的人，都会认清你很危险的事实。”  
　　马龙微微一笑：“我当作夸奖了。”  
　　他熟练地从口袋里翻出一张屏蔽贴贴了上去，然后凑上去闻了闻自己的外套：“羊毛还是太吸味道了，怕是得出去转两圈味道才能消。”  
　　房间里还是春天的温润气息，床头亮起的暖黄色灯光依旧在马龙鼻梁投出一方暧昧的阴影，但是一切亲密的旖旎幻觉已经消失殆尽。  
　　出门之前回头马龙对他挥挥手：“碰头会时间定好了叫我。”  
　　他步履坚定，眼神清明，除了发型不再一丝不苟，整个人是与平日别无二致的毫无破绽。  
　　樊振东裹着浴袍，下意识地站直了身子。他点点头，目送马龙的背影消失在门后。


	4. Chapter 4

　　樊振东抱着文件走进会议室的时候，会议进程已经进行了一半，木子站在最前面正做着展示。看见他进门，王皓拉开了身边的椅子，马龙对他点点头，又抬头看向投影幕布上打着的PPT。他戴着一副金丝眼镜，看起来和往常更斯文了些，樊振东没忍住多看了一眼。  
　　会议结束之后王皓站在会议室门口跟马龙讲话，樊振东站在他旁边：“我这边手头还有点事，就让小樊送你下楼吧。跟产品见面的时间你们俩可以先碰一下，看看你什么时候有时间。”  
　　马龙握住王皓的手：“皓哥你忙。那我就先走了。”  
　　和马龙单独站在电梯里让樊振东不自觉地觉得有点尴尬，但身边的人神色如常，他也就强行让自己咽下去情绪。他低头看了一眼手机上的日程安排表：“你看下周四行么？21号？”  
　　马龙略想了几秒：“21号？可能不是很方便。”  
　　樊振东看他：“你有事？”  
　　“算有事吧，要是能排开还是排开比较好？”  
　　“我能问问具体是……？”  
　　马龙倒是很痛快：“昂，我发情期快到了。因为我对信息素不敏感，对抑制剂也不是很敏感，所以每次打的剂量就会比正常多一点。医生说我为了身体还是打几个月停一次。”  
　　樊振东点点头。他没忍住还是问了：“你有固定的Alpha？”  
　　马龙带了点笑意：“我有固定的Alpha还打什么抑制剂？”  
　　“那你……”  
　　“随缘吧一般。翻翻通讯录，没有顺眼的就去酒吧坐一晚。你可别不信，爱我的人多了。”他的尾音调皮的上扬起来。  
　　“我没不信……”  
　　他们走出电梯，司机已经等在门口。马龙又看了看手机里的日程安排：“你看20号之前能不能让他们挤出点时间？拟合同之前我想我还是和他们亲自见一面比较好。我今天还看了个笑话，说没产品A轮的时候融了3000万，产品出来了B轮融不下去了。”他笑笑：“我珍惜我和股东的钱，不能出现这种惨剧。”  
　　樊振东：“……你涉猎挺广，连网络段子都知道。”  
　　马龙开口，是理所当然的语气：“毕竟我还年轻，得跟得上潮流。”  
　　樊振东看着马龙关上车门：“时间我问问，再跟你说。”  
　　马龙也对他挥了挥手，然后摇上了车窗。

　　樊振东回了办公室，叫周恺去确认时间。他陷在皮质柔软的椅子里，觉得心里有种说不上来的焦躁。他脚一蹬地，椅子跟他一起转了起来。  
　　周恺这时敲了他的门。他慌忙转回去，双肘撑在办公桌上，维持住小樊总沉稳的专业形象。  
　　结论就是20号不行，21号以后到再下周的时间都可以。周恺出门之前问他要不要直接通知马龙的秘书再商量一下时间，樊振东下意识点点头，想了想又摇头：“我直接给他打吧。时间定了我告诉你。”  
　　他摸出手机来。拨号之前他看见桌前摆着的台历，他一眼瞟到下周四的日子，“21”这个数字似乎在排版或者印刷时出了什么失误，挤在格子里显得那么与众不同。  
　　他胡乱地抓了两把头发，想把奇怪的情绪赶出去。深呼吸一口气，他拨通了电话。马龙的声音从听筒里传了过来，电信号和声信号的来回转换让它听上去有点失真。樊振东说完之后马龙长长的“昂”了一声，声音像烧热了拉丝的棉花糖。  
　　马龙说：“要不我就再打一次抑制剂吧，不然又要再拖一个礼拜，有点影响进度了吧。”  
　　樊振东问：“你的身体能行？还是身体重要。”  
　　马龙笑：“就多忍一个月应该没什么，以前也有过。不过我希望我的股东都能像你一样善解人意哈哈哈。”  
　　樊振东轻轻咳了一声：“那就21号？”  
　　马龙的声音轻快起来：“行，具体时间我问问大头，叫他直接跟你助理定吧。”  
　　“嗯，到时候见。”  
　　他提起笔，在台历的“21”上郑重画了个圈。

　　七月很快过去，八月的蝉鸣伴着酷暑更加聒噪而热烈。马龙注资的应用开发进展得很顺利，见面之后他对研发团队的人员构成和时间规划都很满意，只对樊振东手底下的营销团队提了点意见。一切顺利的结果就是樊振东不用费什么心，除了定期收到进展报告之外再没有什么别的要做的。  
　　而他父亲和王皓开始有意识地把一部分工作交付给他。要学的东西多，要认识的人多，要做的工作也多，在潮湿的高温天气里他几乎忙得脚不沾地。工作完全占满了他的生活，每天早上醒来的第一反应就是在脑子里列表今天应该做什么，每晚回家已经是深夜，他洗澡都是强撑着精神，倒在床上立刻就能睡着。  
　　等他稍微空闲下来，发现半个月已经过去，手机锁屏上的“8月17日”让他心里一惊。他脑子里咣咣地敲了两声警报，“21”这个数字又被震了出来在他眼前打转。连日的炎热天气本来就让人心情烦躁，樊振东不耐地扯了扯领带，把房间里的空调温度又调低了两度。  
　　这时候屏幕上跳出周恺的微信来：  
　　“东哥，22号四海搞了个慈善晚宴，给你寄了邀请函，你去不？”  
　　“好像是要介绍新的合伙人。”  
　　“消息不一定准，我也是听说的。”  
　　“不过闫安最近确实是从魏桥出来了，可能性还是有的。”  
　　樊振东不自觉地又抓了抓头发：“闫安？之前和马龙在宁波的项目合作过的那个？”  
　　周恺回得很快：“哇这你都知道！”  
　　“是啊，听说他们俩家都是北京的，从小就认识，关系一直挺好的。”  
　　“不过你说22号？马龙也去？”  
　　周恺有点奇怪他这么问：“四海的晚会，他还能不去？”  
　　樊振东从周恺的聊天页面中退出来。他和马龙已经一段时间没发过消息，对话框被挤到很下面，他滑了一阵还是没翻到。他打开通讯录，在“M”的第一个找到了马龙。  
　　马龙的头像没变，还是毕业时候穿着白衬衣捧着学士帽的照片，他身后是毕业典礼的背景墙，还能隐约看到一点许昕张开了手臂的样子，朋友圈那一栏没几条，也还是上次时的老样子。他打开对话框，心里盘旋着感叹号和问号结尾的句子，他尝试了几次，打了字又被他删光。  
　　输入框最后还是一片空白。樊振东又退出了页面。  
　　他给周恺回：“去。”  
　　“女伴呢？想请谁？”  
　　周恺等了两分钟，看见“对方正在输入中”的提示闪了又闪，最后回了四个字过来：“都行，随便。”  
　　周恺回过去一串省略号。  
　　樊振东收了手机，目光又落在台历上。过了一会他发觉自己指尖有点痛，后知后觉发现自己又在咬指甲。这不是什么高效率或者好心情的象征。他看了眼表，快到四点半，连加了半个月班的樊振东决定今天不做劳模早点下班。  
　　他边往外走边在他的“欢乐谷小分队”里发信息：“今晚有人约个饭不？”  
　　群里的消息炸了起来。程靖淇第一个跳出来：“哇我要抬头看看今天是不是太阳打西边出来了，我们小樊总居然有空能召见我们了？”  
　　樊振东咬着嘴唇笑着打字：“滚啊你。”  
　　朱霖峰也回：“你自己说你自从回了耀光，哪次约你你出来了？你变了，你早就不是我们的欢乐谷小伙伴了！”  
　　底下刷了一排点头的表情。  
　　樊振东：“你们真的有好好工作么？怎么一个个都回得这么快？”  
　　程靖淇：“白眼.gif 又不是你给我们发工资你还管我们上班认不认真了啊，你这是资本家风范啊，你觉悟一下！”  
　　程靖淇：“今晚我加会班，晚上约顿酒倒是行。”  
　　郑培锋：“你也开始忙了？吃饭我行，吃什么？咱们先说啊，四川火锅我拒绝。”  
　　朱霖峰：“？？？火锅咋了嘛！”  
　　赖佳新：“四川火锅不是世界上最好吃的东西？”  
　　樊振东走到停车场，拉开了车门：“明明福建人才是。”  
　　郑培锋：“瑟瑟发抖.gif 走开，你这个可怕的广东人！”  
　　程靖淇：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
　　最后在炎热的八月中，他们还是去吃了一顿四川火锅。热辣的汤底麻痹了樊振东一部分味觉细胞，大汗淋漓之后整个人都轻松不少。去酒吧的路上车不多，他一路开得顺畅。街边笔直的树在夜风中摇曳着墨绿的光泽，映着昏黄的路灯灯光，在柏油路上投下长长短短的影子。他的朋友们热热闹闹挤在后座吵吵嚷嚷，樊振东的嘴角一直扬着没落下去。  
　　程靖淇挑的酒吧人不多很清静，他们上了二楼挑了个小包厢，一人点了一杯鸡尾酒聊起了天。  
　　樊振东偶然从栏杆往下瞥的时候看到了一个有点熟悉的背影。这人穿着T恤牛仔裤，单肘支着靠在吧台上，微微低着头，有一撮头发支楞着，面前摆着一扎啤酒。他捅捅身边的程靖淇：“嘿大淇，你看那是谁？”  
　　程靖淇眯着眼睛看了两秒：“我怎么感觉是龙哥呢。”他又看了两秒笃定起来：“我觉得就是龙哥了。”他一回头，发现身边的樊振东已经不见了。朱霖峰正在翻白眼：“楼下是坐着什么惊天大美女还是他的梦中情人？跑得比香港记者还快。”


	5. Chapter 5

　　马龙两边的位置都空着，樊振东也要了大杯啤酒，端了坐在马龙旁边。  
　　马龙听见动静抬了头，看见是他露出个微笑：“穿这么正式，下了班直接来的？自己？”  
　　樊振东点点头又摇摇头，指了指楼上：“和朋友一起，出来聊聊天。”程靖淇正好对上马龙的视线，还打了个招呼。  
　　马龙点点头：“偶尔和朋友出来聚聚挺好。”  
　　他看起来很累，凑近了看眼袋重得有点吓人，白皙的肤色无法掩盖眼眶下微微的青色，状态并不太好。  
　　马龙没改变他坐着的姿势，显得有点拒人千里之外。他用手肘撑着额头，隔在两人之间的手臂似乎是一堵墙，砖块瓦片把马龙圈了起来。樊振东看着时不时用拇指揉揉自己的太阳穴，偶尔抬杯喝一口酒，视线固定在吧台前流光溢彩的酒瓶上的马龙，也没说话，只安静地坐在他身边。  
　　没一会马龙好像缓了过来，他收回手敲碎了围墙：“怎么就坐这了？你朋友不是还在上面呢？”樊振东晃晃杯子：“喝完再走。”  
　　马龙轻轻笑起来：“看不出来你还挺能喝。”  
　　樊振东只摇摇头。马龙又端起杯子，樊振东伸手去拦他：“你看上去很累，还是少喝点。”  
　　马龙有点惊讶。他轻轻挣脱了樊振东覆在他手背上的手，手指交叉了支在桌上：“最近忙了点而已，没事。”  
　　樊振东被烫了一样收回手，怀疑自己是不是有点喝多了。他打破尴尬：“我今天收到了邀请函，四海要办慈善晚会？”  
　　马龙“嗯”了一声，脸上露出点笑。他故作谦卑地低头摆手行了个欢迎礼：“届时敬请樊总大驾光临。”  
　　樊振东被他逗笑了一瞬，但是他皱着眉头地问出了口：“不过这个日期……”  
　　马龙脸上的表情瞬间降了温度：“这是我自己的事，就不劳樊总挂心了吧。”  
　　樊振东被这个称呼刺得一痛。人明明坐在他身边，却好像退到了大雪封山的千里之外。他带着怒意直直看向马龙的眼睛，马龙却径直去端酒杯躲开了他的视线。  
　　樊振东自嘲地笑了起来。他点点头，把句子从嗓子里挤出来：“是我多心了，希望龙总不要介意。”然后他放下杯子站了起来：“我去个洗手间。”  
　　马龙感觉一阵说不出的气闷。他有种冲动，想要现在回头拉住樊振东的手跟他说对不起，说他不是这个意思，说他很感谢他记得。但是他僵直坐在原地没动，听着樊振东的脚步声一步步微弱下去。  
　　樊振东的啤酒杯还放在那——还有大半杯，他根本没喝多少。马龙心里一涩，举起杯，轻轻碰了一下他的杯子，金黄的酒液因为撞击而摇晃起来。马龙灌了一大口，苦涩的麦香味沿着喉管顺流而下。

　　樊振东从洗手间里出来的时候只感觉脸白洗了，一把火腾得从脚下窜起，沿着他的脊椎直接烧到了脑后。  
　　马龙还坐在原来的位置上，但他身边出现了另一个人。一个称得上高大的年轻男人站在他身旁，一脸诞笑着说个不停。大概是因为马龙没什么反应，他甚至一只手正试图去揽马龙的肩膀——  
　　樊振东几乎是冲了过去。他一把抓住男人的手，用的劲之大让男人皱了眉头看向他：“你谁啊你？”  
　　樊振东没理他，手上的力气没松，另一只手一把把马龙拽到了他身后。他问马龙：“认识？”马龙摇摇头。  
　　他转回头，面色不善地看向比他高了大半个头的人：“你对谁动手动脚的呢？”  
　　马龙安抚般轻碰了碰樊振东的小臂，示意他放手。他上前一步挡在樊振东身前，声音像搀着冰渣的寒风：“这位先生，我已经说了很多遍人话了但你可能听不懂。那我就直白点说，假如你性饥渴可以出门右拐或者左拐找家情趣用品商店，我对满足你的任何欲望都毫无兴趣。你要是再纠缠或者动手动脚，别怪我不客气。”  
　　陌生男人脸上露出个狰狞的笑：“一个Omega有什么了不起？老子找你是抬举你。之前怎么坐着不动，现在身边站着个Alpha了就硬气敢说话了？Omega谁不知道，缺人操的……”  
　　樊振东忍无可忍正要动手，他看见这个起码一米八五的男人捂着肚子蹲了下去。  
　　马龙迅速地又一脚踹在他小腿，看着他整个人跪在地上。他上前一步，拽住男人的领口，拳头攥得死紧，流畅的肌肉线条消失在T恤的袖口之下。  
　　他面无表情：“我就算缺人操，也不找你。”他装作仔细打量了一下男人因为疼痛紧皱的脸：“有时间来酒吧搭讪不如多照照镜子，太丑了，让人没兴致。”  
　　然后他一拳打在他鼻梁：“就当免费帮你整容了，不用谢。”他甩甩手又坐回椅子上，拿起一张餐巾纸擦了擦手背。“赶紧滚。”  
　　酒吧的保安小跑过来，半抬着人扔出了门。  
　　樊振东看得目瞪口呆，听到动静下了楼来准备支援他的小伙伴们也看得目瞪口呆。马龙看他一直站着发愣，去拉他胳膊：“坐啊，站着做什么。”樊振东维持了石化被他拉着坐了下来。  
　　酒保笑眯眯地端了两杯鸡尾酒过来，一杯放在樊振东面前，另一杯递给马龙：“出气了？喝吧，甜的。”  
　　马龙点点头笑了起来：“心情好多了。还真有人来找打，太有眼色了。”  
　　“你啊，别逼自己太紧。”酒保伸手揉了揉他的头发，马龙没躲，这个操作看得樊振东更加目瞪口呆。  
　　马龙眼角弯弯笑得有点像个孩子：“谢谢超哥关心我。”  
　　超哥点点头，回了他之前的位置。  
　　樊振东受到了极大的精神冲击，他顾不上之前的尴尬场景，十万分认真地评论：“你果然很危险。”  
　　马龙仰头大笑起来。之前冰雪席卷般骇人的气势全然不见甚至像一场幻觉，这个男人笑起来明明像只人畜无害的小仓鼠。  
　　“所以呢，你害怕不？”  
　　樊振东摇摇头：“我又不惹你，我怕什么。”  
　　马龙的心情真的好了很多，甚至主动打开了话匣子。他微微抿了一口端上来的玛格丽特：“我想起来以前我有一次心情特别差，特意去了最挤的地铁站在人群里逆着走，就特别希望有人能撞我一下，这样我就能理所当然地动手打他一顿。”他的眼睛因为些许恶趣味而闪闪发光：“可惜那天遇见的人都太包容我了。”  
　　樊振东：“……这个故事告诉我们，学好自由搏击，走遍天下都不怕？”  
　　马龙又仰头笑了起来。  
　　他笑够之后对樊振东举起自己的啤酒杯，樊振东也举起他的，两个人碰了个杯。马龙喝了一大口，摸了摸眉骨，眨了眨眼又抿了抿嘴唇。樊振东把这些小动作都收入眼中，开始猜想马龙拖着没说的话是什么。马龙又喝了一口酒，舔舔嘴唇才开了口：“也谢谢小樊关心我，不管是刚刚，还是之前……都谢谢你。”  
　　这次换成马龙抬起头，他直直望向樊振东的眼睛。如释重负的，他看见樊振东的眼睛里一瞬间绽出惊讶的情绪来。  
　　樊振东听见自己如鼓擂般的心跳，奔涌的血液咚咚咚地撞击着他的鼓膜，他的耳朵烫了起来。在脸红即将出卖他之前，他逃也似地跳下吧椅往二楼走：“那个我就先回去找我朋友了到时候见。”

　　因为喝了酒不能开车，樊振东叫了代驾。他坐在后排的位置上，脑袋倚着车窗，随着震动颠来倒去的。有点晕，但是透过紧贴玻璃的一小块皮肤传来的冷意让他觉得清醒。他拿出手机翻起自己的通讯录，名单很长，他随手一滑，一长串名字飞快地从他眼前掠过。  
　　他眨眨眼，还是准确捕捉到马龙名字出现的一瞬间。  
　　“马龙，”他在心里重复了两遍这个名字。  
　　刚刚他跑上楼的时候，他的小伙伴们都还陷在震惊的余波里，这个名字在他们嘴里也响起来。  
　　他一坐下程靖淇就拉着他的胳膊问他：“龙哥……真是Omega？”他的表情庄重地好像在问“半岛无核化的前景如何”或者“伊斯兰国家是否能实现民主”，樊振东即使陷在自己的情绪里也差点崩不住表情。他清了清嗓子忍住笑意，在众人的注视下点点头。  
　　程靖淇一脸卧槽：“我一直以为龙哥是Alpha中的Alpha，看他贴屏蔽贴，我都以为是为了照顾别人……”他话音一转：“不过个人隐私欸，你怎么这么确定？”  
　　樊振东并不想把他们的故事讲出来，他摸着鼻子含含糊糊的：“最近合作毕竟多……知道就是知道嘛，又不是什么秘密。”  
　　赖佳新星星眼看向樊振东：“刚刚听大淇讲了好多他的光辉案例，你跟他熟么胖，他还缺小弟么！长得像贾斯汀·比伯的那种！”  
　　樊振东没忍住翻了个大大的白眼：“不缺。你也看到他自己就那么能打了，要你这种小弟做什么，拖后腿么。”  
　　朱霖峰从手机里抬起头：“马特听说我们今天碰见马龙了，正准备摔手机问自己为什么不来。我感觉到这是一位不一般的大神了，居然是个Omega，有点神奇。”  
　　樊振东摸摸下巴：“Omega又怎么了，他不需要因为这个才被青眼相看。他的工作能力和…武力值，放在什么性别里都很出挑。”  
　　朱霖峰本来想解释几句毕竟这个性别总有点特殊的麻烦，自己的感叹并没有歧视的意思，但是看到樊振东的表情让他把话头咽了下去。  
　　樊振东垂着眼眸，偏头望着楼下跟酒保聊天的身影，嘴角微弯露出一个稍有弧度的笑容，周身好像笼着一层光线让人看不分明。他的声音有些沙哑，带着一种别样的性感：“不过他确实够强，够特别。”他抬杯抿了一口酒，透出的情绪里混合着被吸引的欣赏和燃烧起着的挑战欲。  
　　恐怕他自己都不知道自己的神情有多么像陷入爱意。朱霖峰没说话，只默默抖了抖自己胳膊上冒出的一片鸡皮疙瘩。

　　他的手指在屏幕上的这两个字周围晃了晃，最后点了下去。  
　　马龙很快接起了电话，他的声音软绵绵的：“小樊？”  
　　樊振东“嗯”了一声。  
　　马龙等了一会发现没声音：“小樊？小樊？怎么了，喝多了？”  
　　樊振东揉了揉鼻子，看着后视镜里的自己摇了摇头。他看上去还很清醒，脸上稍微有点泛红，年轻，但是有点烦恼。  
　　樊振东又“嗯”了一声。  
　　马龙的呼吸声透过听筒起伏在他耳边：“后来又喝了很多？怎么了是回不去家了？要我帮忙？”  
　　樊振东对着窗外摇摇头。他心想反正马龙都会以为是醉话，索性鼓起了勇气：“我刚刚翻通讯录，我觉得你的名字看上去很顺眼，所以就给你打电话了。你呢，你觉得我的名字这三个字，在你心里顺眼么。”  
　　他连自己的名字都没能念出来。  
　　对面短暂地沉默了一阵：“你喝多了。早点回家好好休息吧。”  
　　樊振东不满意这个回复：“这个问题这么难回答么？”  
　　他叹口气：“小樊……”  
　　“……我觉得从专业角度出发，还是不要和工作伙伴维持什么私人关系比较好。”  
　　樊振东直愣愣地追问：“那项目结束了之后呢？不是合作伙伴了呢？”  
　　马龙没出声，樊振东觉得自己仿佛被倾盆大雨淋了个透。他抹了一把脸颊像是要擦掉雨水：“好的我知道了。我喝多了，明天早上我不会记得的。”  
　　马龙又叹了口气：“好好休息。”  
　　他又补了一句：“谢谢你。”  
　　樊振东不知道他又在对什么道谢，但他用尽力气他只能挤出一声“嗯”来。  
　　马龙捏着手机，陷在沙发里发愣。夜已经有点深了，大大的落地窗透出浓郁的夜色。电视屏幕的灯光亮着，深夜肥皂剧的浮夸演技仍然上演着，但这座房子不知道为什么似乎比平时不同，看起来格外空荡荡。他从沙发的缝隙里勾出遥控器来多开了两排灯。  
　　这样有好一点么？马龙也不知道。他捏紧手机，随后搁到了茶几上。他盯着黑掉的屏幕看了几秒，又拿起一边还没看完的报表看了起来。连风声都静悄悄的，耳边只有肥皂剧里女主角做作的台词声音传过来。  
　　挂了电话的樊振东看向窗外，月明星稀，天上没什么云，今天明明是个晴朗炎热的日子。但他只觉得手心冰凉，眼睫冰凉，呼吸间的空气也冰凉到快结冰。他暗暗后悔起为什么要冲动地问出这种问题，如果他没问，他们是不是还能维持这样一种能举杯相碰的关系？是不是还能会有机会再进一步，或者重演一段他们已经写就过的故事？  
　　夏日城市的夜景飞驰而过，路灯的光线被拖得很长，眯着眼睛看起来好像一颗颗流星。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稍稍说一下，马龙这里是没有动心的。  
> 只不过本来心情不好比较脆弱的时候有人来关心你，会让你意识到本来意识不到的一些情感，比如说孤独。


	6. Chapter 6

　　犹豫了一下，樊振东还是去赴了晚宴的约。朱雨玲挽着他的手臂走出电梯的时候还稍早，樊振东远远打量起门口，闫安端着香槟，西装笔挺地正笑着和林高远说话，丁宁踩着高跟鞋站在他身边也是一脸笑意。看来周恺听说的流言是真的，樊振东心想。  
　　大厅里熟悉的身影很多，皓哥站在饼干台旁边正在跟陈玘聊天，许昕的身边还是姚彦，但他握着电话表情有点严肃的样子不怎么常见，梁靖崑把西装塞得鼓鼓的背影也很显眼，但是马龙没在。樊振东心里有点说不出来的别扭，他的第一反应是这个人在躲自己，但是再一想他应该还没那么重要，即使他不想承认。朱雨玲碰碰他的胳膊：“欸，你皓哥叫你呢，回回神。”樊振东收回思绪冲她一笑，快步朝王皓走了过去。  
　　马龙在快开场的时候才出现。他还是一身灰色西装，内搭却挑了一件黑色衬衫，浅棕格子的领带配着胸口同色系的丝巾，有些苍白的脸色让他看上去有种吸血鬼般的神秘感。他跟闫安一起穿过人群，跟樊振东礼貌地打了招呼，笑容与给其他人的别无二致。没什么区别对待，樊振东不知道是好还是坏，索性决定不去想它。王皓刚刚介绍给他一个老朋友，樊振东转回头又接上话头聊起了天，朱雨玲站在他身边用四川话抖了几句机灵，几个人都笑起来。  
　　晚宴没什么大阵仗，马龙简单介绍了几句闫安的加入，提出了四海即将跟慈善机构展开的系列合作，呼吁在场的企业共同加入进来，共同实现对社会的回报使命，然后就把台子让给了闫安。闫安的粗眉毛在追光灯的照耀下格外显眼，跟马龙形成了鲜明反差，樊振东抿了抿嘴，强行压住了嘴边的笑意。  
　　一天高强度的工作加上一点烦心事，混着之前的酒精开始有点上头。樊振东几乎没听进去闫安展示里所讲的内容，他深呼吸一口气跟朱雨玲比了个手势示意自己要去洗手间，然后找了个角落坐下来喘喘气。  
　　没多久他看见许昕急匆匆地闪身进了门。樊振东支着胳膊有点疑惑地看着他冲着人群背影四处张望，然后他一转头看见了阴影里的樊振东，眼睛瞬间一亮。  
　　没有半分喜悦，他迈着大步朝着樊振东疾步走过来，拽着他的小臂就要拉着他走。  
　　樊振东的第一反应自然是拒绝：“有事？”  
　　许昕居高临下，樊振东被他认真审视的目光看得有点发毛，好像自己正躺在簸箕上被淘金工人确认他是不是沙砾中掩埋的金矿。很快许昕收回压迫性，他微微摇摇头，从口袋里摸出手机：“马龙……想找你帮个忙。”  
　　樊振东听到名字有点惊讶：“他怎么了？”  
　　许昕没说话，只拽着他往外走，另一只手拨出了个电话，接通之后他“嗯”了几声，把电话塞给了樊振东。  
　　马龙的声音从听筒里传了出来。  
　　“小樊。”两个字叫得樊振东几乎脚下踉跄。鼻音太重了，有点虚弱的语气加上拖长的尾音几乎像撒娇，跟刚刚站在台上的人迥然相异。  
　　他下意识捏紧电话：“你怎么了？”  
　　马龙似乎犹豫了一下：“昂……现在我也不知道能找谁了……你今晚还有别的事么？”  
　　樊振东脑子里迅速浮现起马龙刚刚的样子，苍白的脸色，下台前脸颊上飞起的仿佛发烧般薄薄的红色。他跟在许昕身后加快了去电梯间的步子：“没有，你说。”  
　　“之前……”他没说完，但是他的尾音已经开始微微颤抖。  
　　下一句绷不住了的情欲让他的声音都染上绯色：“那可能要拜托你和工作伙伴维持一下肉体关系了。”  
　　“麻烦你……快一点。”  
　　樊振东倒吸一口气，下一秒他的信息素不受控般地涌了出来。身为Beta的许昕闻不到席卷的热带风暴，但是依旧感受到瞬间涌动的威压。许昕满脸复杂地盯着电梯镜子里映出的男孩，一副欲言又止的神情。  
　　最后电梯停下，他也只拍了拍樊振东的肩膀。

　　整个十楼只有一扇房门前亮着灯。樊振东感觉自己去推房门的手都在颤抖。  
　　门一开，马龙的味道就溢了出来。  
　　“马龙？马龙？”  
　　没人回答。  
　　刚刚裹住马龙身体的灰色套装乱七八糟的堆在客厅的地毯上，樊振东穿行过雪中森林，听见洗手间里传来的潺潺水声。  
　　“马龙？”他又叫了一声，依然没有回应。  
　　他直接拉开了浴室的门。  
　　凛冽的冬日气息汹涌而出，随之而来的还有真实的冰冷水汽迎面扑在他呼吸里。他被呛得咳嗽了一声，高浓度的信息素甚至让他短暂地晕眩了几秒。  
　　马龙闭着眼睛瘫在浴缸里，呼吸急促，脸颊上是病态的红，手里攥着花洒，冷水汨汨地涌出来。手机孤零零躺在地砖上，显然是通话刚结束就从主人手边滑了下去。  
　　樊振东赶紧冲过去把人捞起来。接触到冷水的瞬间，温差让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，但是马龙是炽热的滚烫的，热度透过皮肤烙在他怀里。他扯了条浴巾随便擦了擦他滴水的头发，然后拔开浴缸的塞子，水流旋转着消失在管道里。  
　　他拍拍马龙的脸颊：“马龙？马龙？你还好么？”马龙没睁眼，只喃喃着“好热”，边勾着胳膊抱紧了他。来自Alpha的信息素和拥抱似乎让他找到了降温的办法，但这样还不够，他埋头靠近樊振东的后颈，不耐烦地蹭了蹭脑袋，嘴唇擦过樊振东的肩膀。  
　　樊振东几乎是咬着牙在对抗自己剧烈的生理反应。怀里未着寸缕的马龙毫无戒心地在他怀里蹭来蹭去，后颈的腺体完全裸露在他面前，浓郁的松林气息从那里蔓延开来，他用尽自己尚存的全部理智才能控制自己不一口咬上去。樊振东咬着嘴唇试图用痛觉让自己清醒一点，他踏进浴缸试着把人扶起来，但是马龙搂住他的腰拖着他往下坠。他仰头用嘴唇去贴樊振东的脸颊，跌跌撞撞地去寻他的嘴唇，试图从对方口中寻找一些慰藉。“我真的好热……”他颤抖着声音把自己贴向樊振东，“帮帮我……帮帮我……”  
　　滚烫又柔软，热度烧得他的唇瓣有些干涸，微微粗糙的触感让樊振东一阵短路。他眨眨眼，脑海里不停叫嚣着的声音占据了他全部的思考。他抛弃所有耐心，有点粗暴地把面前湿漉漉的人一把抱了起来。朝着卧室走的每一步都是煎熬，他硬得发痛，脚下的地板似乎和心脏同步了在震颤，让他有点站不稳。他的体温也在迅速爬高，甚至生出一种他们俩就要融化在一起的错觉来。  
　　两个人一起倒在床上之后樊振东松了口气，随之迫不及待地吻了上去。马龙仰高了头打开口腔配合他，双手不安分地去摸樊振东的手臂。摸到指节之后他牵着樊振东的手指向自己的身后移去，穴口盼望造访已经太久，那里温热柔软又潮湿，毫无困难地吞没了两个人的手指。  
　　他发出一声半是满足半是难耐的叹息。  
　　这声音比指尖传来的触感还要过头。樊振东本来就烧得火热，现在更是完全绷不住了。他抽出手指半搂着马龙翻了个身，然后他一把拽开裤链，硬了太久的性器从身后直直顶了进去。  
　　没有前戏，没有扩张，他们像两头野兽交缠在一起。完全吞没的瞬间马龙的腿一软塌了腰，樊振东扶着他的腰不管不顾地冲撞起来。他急促地喘息着，模模糊糊听见马龙粘稠的呻吟中间夹杂着变了调的尖叫。没有情感，没有技巧，只有本能。他捞起马龙的腰让自己进得更深，他用足了力气，几十下马龙就颤抖着到了顶峰。甬道不受控制地痉挛起来，热情得吮吸着到访的来客。樊振东被他夹得深吸一口气。热流从他们相连的地方涌了出来，水液随着抽插的动作溅到樊振东的小腹上。樊振东缓了几秒克制住自己射精的冲动，红着眼睛继续动作，依旧一下一下把自己楔进马龙身体里。他俯身在马龙背上烙下几个吻，伸手去抚弄马龙的乳头。  
　　刚刚高潮过的身体异常敏感，灭顶般的快感还没过去，新一轮的刺激接踵而至。马龙的声音开始带着哭腔：“太……太过了……”但他的身体仍然在说这还不够，他抬高了臀部，告诉身上的Alpha他还渴求着更多。他的阴茎很快又硬了起来，随着樊振东的动作不时蹭在床单上。不满足，他还有更多的不满足。  
　　他们都是情欲的俘虏，被生理支配起来他们毫无差别。所有道德伦理都不复存在，支配他们的只有欲望，他们确实融化在了一起，融化在这熊熊燃烧着的欲火里。  
　　他们共同到达了下一次高潮。樊振东倒在床垫上，在烟花般绽开的快感过去之后，他终于感觉自己又变成一个人类。但是马龙依旧滚烫，他的睫毛抖了抖，睁开的眼睛里还是失焦的。  
　　马龙很快又硬起来，属于他的信息素的味道再次铺天盖地。他转过身子去吻身边的人，手指在他身后胡乱地抓，像溺水的人在寻找能托着他不再下坠的浮木。  
　　但是这次浮木同他一起沉没。  
　　樊振东扶着马龙的两条腿不断撞进去。马龙因为快感仰高了头，一声声呻吟从他喉咙传出来。樊振东着迷地看着他天鹅一般的颈部线条，吻从下巴一路绵延到喉结，最后在锁骨反复流连。俯身也让他进入得更深，随着马龙一声拉高的惊叫，他打开了更紧更烫的入口。生殖腔的包裹让他头皮发麻，下意识地顶得更深。  
　　马龙几乎是在哭叫了。他无力地推着樊振东的胸口——拒绝他。在毫无理智的性欲里，他也在拒绝他。  
　　一阵狂热的愤怒涌了上来。他忘记自己是谁，忘记身下的人是谁，写在基因里对Omega的统治欲和征服欲让Alpha几乎是暴虐地咬上身下人的嘴唇。  
　　然后他尝到一点苦涩的滋味。  
　　眼泪。眼泪。马龙的眼泪。这个认知像闪电劈进他脑海里。  
　　马龙闭着眼睛，眼泪从他的眼角不停流淌出来。樊振东慌忙退出了生殖腔。他手忙脚乱不知道怎么办才好，低头去亲他的眼睛，想要吻掉那些眼泪：“马龙我错了……不哭啊不哭……我不碰那里……不碰那里……”  
　　马龙睁开双眼望向他。盛满泪水的眼睛像镜子也像湖泊，纯净又脆弱。他自己胡乱抹掉眼泪，然后张开双手搂住樊振东，在他耳边低语，声音里有一点委屈：“谢谢小樊……”  
　　樊振东眨眨眼，试图忽略眼眶传来的一阵酸意。

　　马龙抱着樊振东伏在他胸口的脑袋，头发毛茸茸的触感搔得他有点痒。他们已经做过太多次了，他被抛上巅峰又落下，但欲望的沟壑永远尖叫着在渴望更多——这跟他以前的发情期不一样，应该早就可以了，应该早就足够了。他揉了揉樊振东的头毛，一开口才发现自己的声音如此干涩。他说：“我觉得这样没完没了了，要不你咬我一口。”  
　　樊振东抬头看他的表情里是全然的惊诧：“你确定？”  
　　马龙快被无尽的欲望逼疯了，他神色难耐地点点头：“快点。”他翻过身，把后颈露了出来：“试试看，再这样下去咱俩都要精尽人亡。”  
　　马龙的后颈白得耀目，是他一直以来恪守界限没触碰过的禁地。他体内膨胀着的Alpha欲望卷土重来——“标记他！”“标记他！”“把他变成你的！”“变成你自己一个人的！”  
　　马龙正向他袒露他最大的弱点。他触碰他腺体的手指轻轻颤抖，好像一不小心就会打破这易碎的温柔时刻。他克制住自己吻上去的欲望，直接咬了上去。  
　　浓郁的冬日气息窜进他鼻腔。声音震耳欲聋，“把他变成你的！变成你的！”  
　　但他迅速地松开了牙齿。马龙的脸埋在枕头里，小声地呜咽着。他抓紧樊振东的手握紧了，跟他十指相扣。松林的凛冽开始消弭，积雪正在融化，围绕在马龙周身的攻击性减缓下来。他闻起来像春天，是枝头上萌发的融融绿意，万物苏醒，生机勃勃。  
　　带着他的气息。  
　　樊振东一阵心跳，但马龙还是他自己，不属于任何人。  
　　樊振东痛恨起自己的理智来。他也躺倒下来，从背后把马龙拥进怀里。他再次把阴茎埋进去。  
　　樊振东的嘴唇缓慢地移过马龙的背脊，最后停在他肿胀的腺体上。他的舌尖反复舔舐着那一小块皮肤，好像它是甜的，是即将融化的巧克力。马龙不再哭泣，随着他的吻轻微地颤抖起来。樊振东搂紧他，轻柔地律动起来。他动作不快，却一下下却撞在敏感点上，很快马龙喘息着攀上了高潮。樊振东也放任自己射了出来。  
　　纯粹的快感堆积得太多，他的大脑一阵短暂的空白。马龙身上的温度开始降下来，一直悬着的石头落了地，他终于安心下来。真是漫长的一夜。  
　　松弛下来的瞬间他感到疲惫像浪潮席卷了过来。他累得一根指头也不想动，但还是问了：“嗯……我说……要是不清理干净，会不会对你身体不好？”  
　　他们和床单全都一片狼藉，性爱的痕迹黏黏糊糊四处都是，马龙身后的穴口甚至还有白色液体在断断续续得淌出来。樊振东只瞟了一眼，赶紧收回了目光。  
　　马龙摇摇头。他翻了个身，把脸埋进樊振东胸膛里。他的胳膊搂在樊振东腰间，腿也搭在他小腿上，像八爪鱼一样缠了上来。樊振东呼吸一滞，僵硬得动都不敢动。他微微偏头看向马龙的脸。  
　　他闭着眼睛，刘海乱七八糟的，有几绺垂了下来搭在他眉间。脸色依旧白，但是病态的绯红已经消失不见。唇角自然得翘起，神情里不再有燃烧着的痛苦。他试探性地动了动胳膊，抬起马龙的头把自己的手臂垫在他的脖子下面。马龙嘟囔了两句，依旧闭着眼睛没什么大反应。  
　　樊振东放下心来。他拉起被无视多时的被子，把他们都裹起来。然后他闭上眼睛，一秒钟就陷入睡意。  
　　蓬松柔软的被子底下藏着相拥的两个人。他们在狂风卷过的断壁残垣中沉沉睡着，给这一夜这样一个温柔缱绻的结尾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 实在不知道自己写出来没有所以还是稍稍解释一下。  
> 到现在为止关系还是非常生理层面的。  
> 连小樊看上去很像的喜欢其实也说不好里面掺杂着多少本能的征服欲。  
> 人的感情毕竟不是一成不变的，可能瞬间冒出一个念头，但下一秒就会被掐灭。希望我能写出这种复杂来。


	7. Chapter 7

　　“嗡——嗡——”  
　　樊振东不耐烦地嘟囔了一声，试图拉高被子把耳朵盖起来。  
　　他一动，手臂触到旁边光滑又温暖的热源。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看见一个毛茸茸的后脑勺正对着他，也正缩着脑袋往被子底下埋。  
　　“嗡——嗡——”  
　　床头柜上的手机还在响。樊振东不甚清醒地跨过缩成一团的人去够那边床头柜上的手机。他眼睛都没太睁，划开屏幕上的接听按钮：“喂？”  
　　对面没出声，显然是愣住了。  
　　“不说话挂了。”他把手机一扔，又倒回枕头上。  
　　马龙慢动作转过身，闭着眼睛问他：“昂……谁啊。”  
　　樊振东伸出胳膊把人圈进怀里：“不知道。不说话。”  
　　他梦呓一般：“再睡会。”  
　　五秒之后手机又震起来。“嗡——嗡——嗡——”  
　　樊振东几乎是要暴怒了。  
　　他半起身去够地毯上躺着的手机，粗声粗气地问：“谁啊？”  
　　对面似乎是个外国人，普通话有点蹩脚：“请问，这是马龙的手机么？”  
　　樊振东揉揉眼睛，发现来电显示上写着“Timo”的名字。他端详了两秒手里握着的手机，才意识到他拿的是马龙的电话。他有点不好意思地回：“不好意思啊，我帮你叫他。”  
　　他掀开被子，怼了怼缩成一团的人的肩膀：“欸，你电话。”  
　　马龙把被子拽了回去。他的声音也被埋在被子底下：“挂掉。不想接。”  
　　樊振东“哦”了一声。他昏昏沉沉的，脑子根本没转，如实地把对着电话那边回答：“马龙说他不想接，拜拜。”  
　　他挂掉电话，缩进被子里，很快又陷入了睡眠。

　　再次让樊振东醒过来的是生理反应。空气里弥漫着春日生机的气息，而他身边的人热得惊人，滚烫地像块烙铁。  
　　他睁开眼，看见马龙也正在看他。他的头发乱糟糟，眼圈依旧有点泛红，但是眼睛里闪烁着理智和清醒。看他醒了，马龙凑了过来，有点干涸的嘴唇吻上他的眼睛。樊振东闭上眼睛，放任馥郁的热带气息席卷开来。

　　樊振东从浴室里出来，发现马龙不在房间里。他一边擦着头发，一边往门外走，看见马龙垂着头坐在客厅的沙发上，一个十分强壮的年轻男人坐在他对面，正怒气冲冲地翻着他怀里的箱子。  
　　这气氛实在诡异得紧。他现在深刻理解马龙可不是任人欺负的类型，樊振东并不紧张，只有疑惑：这是……什么情况？  
　　听到来自卧室的动静，马龙和陌生男人同时抬头看了他一眼。樊振东忍不住一抖：这个陌生的小哥看他的表情是实打实的愤怒也就罢了（樊振东无厘头地心想这难道是来宣示主权的？），马龙略一偏头，看他的表情居然是同情。  
　　两分钟之后他垂着头坐在马龙旁边，跟他一起迎接来自对面的狂风暴雨。  
　　“马龙你是不是疯了？你昨天打了多少只抑制剂？你不要命了？啊？”  
　　本名叫乔治的医生气势汹汹地给往马龙胳膊上扎了一针，边推针管边吼他：“就前天！就前天！我有没有千叮咛万嘱咐你不能再打抑制剂了啊？你是听不懂还是记不住啊！”  
　　马龙不说话，乔治忍不住踹了他一脚：“马龙！你说话！”  
　　樊振东忍不住抬眼欣赏眼前这一幕：马龙嘴角一抽，艰难开口：“我这不是……工作要求么……”  
　　乔治翻了个巨大的白眼。他抽回针管，伸手去探马龙的额头。然后樊振东眼看着他的怒气仿佛具象化了一样，他的头发都立得更直了一点：“马龙我看你是疯了吧？这么大的人清理也不知道做？”  
　　樊振东刚想开口，乔治转头怒瞪了他一眼，枪口对准他：“他不知道你也不知道啊？他上了年纪健忘，你也忘啊？生理卫生课没上过啊？重回初中学一下啊要不？”  
　　樊振东被他噎得一愣。他挠挠头，发誓他在马龙几乎没动的嘴角弧度上读出了一点小学生恶作剧成功的神情。  
　　乔治看着两个低着头乖乖挨训的小学生叹了口气。  
　　“马龙，你最少接下来的三个发情期都不能用抑制剂，三个月之后再去我那检查看下一步怎么办。我不是跟你开玩笑，你听见了没。”  
　　马龙点点头：“嗯。”  
　　乔治犹豫了一下，还是说出口：“最好还是你旁边这位。”  
　　马龙抬头。  
　　“理论上固定伴侣……”乔治忽略他脸上的尴尬和拒绝，还是说了下去，“我想提前说一下可能会比较方便安排时间。”

　　马龙送走乔治之后回头，发现樊振东还在盯着茶几上的绿萝出神。马龙想了想，还是坐在了他身边。沙发垫子缓慢地凹下去一块。  
　　“小樊，”他开口，“你不要觉得有负担，不是……”  
　　樊振东扭过头来看他，短促地笑了一下。他一闪而过的自嘲表情像一双手一把攥住了马龙的心，他心里一酸，把没说出口的下半句话咽了回去。  
　　樊振东也没说话，只轻轻拍了拍他的腿，似乎是在安抚他。  
　　四下沉默着，八月炽烈的阳光透过飘窗和纱帘落在他们面前的地毯上，几乎晃得人睁不开眼。  
　　打破沉默的是马龙的手机，在茶几上又嗡嗡地震动起来。樊振东下意识地瞥了一眼，看见上面仍然是四个字母：Timo。马龙接了起来。  
　　樊振东终于想起来自己好像也和外界失联良久。也为了避嫌，他起身朝卧室走去。马龙在他身后说了一串对不起，然后笑了起来。  
　　樊振东从卧室地上翻了半天，终于从自己的西装兜里摸出了手机。他一点亮屏幕，才发现自己错过了多少信息。朱霖峰几乎要把他的电话打爆了，他还没解锁，一条新消息就涌了出来：“我的哥啊你还安全么？你给我个回复啊？”  
　　樊振东突然意识到，他昨天好像，是没跟别人说一声就被许昕拉走了……他慌慌张张给朱霖峰回了个电话。朱霖峰的怒吼隔着听筒传了过来：“所以你昨天怎么就把我姐扔在那自己就没影了？你搞笑呢吧？”  
　　樊振东拄着头在心里默念：“樊振东，好样的，这是你今天第二次被喷成个小学生呢。”


	8. Chapter 8

　　马龙到了的时候，许昕和崔庆磊已经把菜点完了。满桌子的肉看得他心满意足，他拉开椅子坐下来，就迫不及待夹起一片要往烤炉上放。  
　　崔庆磊捂着脸：“你这是几天没吃饭？”  
　　马龙笑眯眯：“这不是好久没见我们崔，激动得让人有食欲么。”  
　　许昕拎着筷子，撑着下巴直勾勾地盯着他看。马龙招手要了一瓶酒，才慢腾腾对上他的目光：“我脸上有东西？”  
　　许昕没接茬：“我听说波尔回来了？”  
　　崔庆磊去够生菜的手也一抖。  
　　马龙往嘴里塞了一筷子肉：“说吧，老秦还是琳哥？”  
　　许昕用筷子敲了一下碗，传来一声清脆的“叮”。“都不对，”他笑，“玘哥！”  
　　“你们八卦的时候倒是凑得挺齐。”  
　　他一肘子怼在崔庆磊胳膊上：“你怎么也跟他们同流合污，你变了昂。”  
　　崔庆磊用生菜包了块肉递给他：“……我这是关心你。”  
　　许昕看他埋头苦吃不打算搭茬的样子，话锋一转：“那小朋友呢？”  
　　马龙皱着眉：“你说樊振东？”  
　　许昕点点头。  
　　马龙眼睛里带上点揶揄：“你觉得我们能怎么样？”  
　　许昕挑眉看他：“我可听乔治说了。”  
　　马龙叹了口气：“是啊，有点难办啊。”  
　　崔庆磊搭上他的肩膀：“龙啊，你还是考虑一下——”  
　　马龙转过头，对他举起了酒杯：“崔啊你就别操心我了，蜜月度得怎么样？来给我们讲讲！”  
　　崔庆磊和许昕飞快地对视一眼，然后崔庆磊一巴掌拍在马龙脖子上：“你又跟我转移什么话题呢！”  
　　垂着眼睛，马龙又叹了一口气：“不是，你们想听我说什么呢。波尔？人家婚都结了。樊振东？我和他差了多少岁。我自己的身体问题，现在把他扯进来，乔治当着他面说出来我都觉得像利用人家小孩儿给我当工具。”他默默喝了一口酒：“我一想起来头就大，你们这么有兴趣，给我出个主意？”  
　　许昕托着腮：“我倒是觉得你不用这么烦恼。”右手食指有节奏地轻轻敲在大理石台面上：“最少我觉得他挺关心你。你叫我去找他的时候，他一听你名字脸色都变了，简直都要拉着我走了。”  
　　马龙又夹了一筷子肉：“这样不是才麻烦么。”  
　　许昕没忍住翻了个白眼：“哥，我亲哥，你这是什么毛病，人家对你好你也嫌弃？”  
　　马龙瞪他一眼：“你又不是不知道我在说什么，又跟我装。”  
　　崔庆磊开口：“龙，这个世界上还是有很多稳定的AO关系的……”  
　　马龙放下筷子，往身后一倚：“我知道你们是关心我，但是我不想要。生理需要是一回事，跟人绑定又是另一回事。”  
　　“樊振东太年轻了……我也年轻过。”他笑笑，“我也年轻过。”  
　　崔庆磊拍了拍他的肩膀。  
　　许昕似乎也想到了什么。他摇摇头，端起了自己的果汁：“哥，你知道我永远站在你这边。”  
　　马龙非常温柔地笑了起来：“我知道。我当然知道。”

　　“所以说，你和龙哥……？”  
　　樊振东把脸埋在自己手里，闷闷得“嗯”了一声。  
　　朱霖峰震惊得从椅子上弹了起来。程靖淇一脸被雷劈了的样子：“我天，厉害了我的胖……怪不得你之前……这是个什么辈分，我得算算……”  
　　樊振东愁得发慌，还是没忍住笑了出来：“不是，你的重点怎么这么奇怪？”  
　　程靖淇“啊”了一声：“哪里奇怪了？”  
　　樊振东瞪他：“我刚刚说了那么多都白说了是不是！我跟他又没绑定，哪来的什么辈分！”  
　　他又把脸埋了回去：“啊，真的好烦啊。”  
　　朱霖峰强行打起了精神：“胖啊，咱们首先确定一个问题，你喜欢他么？”  
　　“不知道。”樊振东摇摇头，“但是我挺喜欢跟他呆在一块的。”  
　　程靖淇：“我们一般把这种答案简称为喜欢。”  
　　樊振东又摇摇头：“但是好像也没到那种程度。可能也是因为我爸一直跟我说马龙多优秀要我多跟他学习，所以我每次遇到他都忍不住多看两眼。”  
　　“他人确实挺好的。但是，我也挺喜欢跟你们在一块啊。”  
　　程靖淇：“啊，这不是连家长这关都过了么。”  
　　“郑培你快帮我把这个哥赶出去！”  
　　“所以那你在烦恼什么？既然你都不喜欢他？”  
　　樊振东抬头：“这不是还有三个月么。为了他的身体，好像还是维持一下这种……关系会比较好。但是我觉得他不太想。”  
　　“我觉得他不太喜欢我关心他，我说不上来，”他叹了口气，“可能觉得跟我有这种关系是负担吧，毕竟还在合作，公私不分不太好。”  
　　程靖淇从郑培锋的桎梏底下脱开，强行插话：“但是你喜欢跟他上床。”  
　　樊振东一时没注意，被他噎得呛了一口酒，疯狂地咳嗽起来。郑培锋一巴掌拍在程靖淇头上：“你今天怎么这么机灵，啊？”  
　　“……当然我也喜欢跟他上床。”他慢吞吞地给了个肯定的答复，“但是又不是为了这个。我想跟他做朋友。我知道这事不是我单方面能作决定的事，但是好像不管怎么选，都一副没办法做朋友的样子。”  
　　樊振东下意识地看了一眼楼下的吧台，酒保仍然晃着调酒杯，但是吧台前一片空位，没有人坐在那。

　　樊振东说“请进”的时候，还以为是周恺，他头也没抬地说了一句“把资料放这就行”，但是却迟迟没听到动静。他从电脑屏幕前移开视线，就撞进马龙的眼睛里。  
　　樊振东跳起来：“你怎么来了？”马龙拉过他办公桌前的椅子坐了下来：“嗯，跟皓哥聊聊。”樊振东皱眉：“怎么没叫我？”马龙笑笑：“跟合作没什么关系，别担心。”  
　　“我也不是担心，”樊振东也坐下来，“顺道来看看我？”  
　　马龙摇摇头：“不是顺道。我是来找你的。”  
　　他脸上挂起一个有点官方的笑容，从怀里掏出一个盒子，推到樊振东面前：“还没正式谢谢你。”  
　　樊振东脸上发烫：“不用不用。”  
　　马龙对他眨眨眼：“买都买了，打开看看。”  
　　一对袖扣躺在盒子里，金属的材质摸起来有点凉。“觉得跟你的领带很配。”  
　　樊振东抬头。马龙手肘支在桌上，手指叠握在一起，挡住了他的下半张脸。  
　　他思前想后，觉得还是直接说明白比较好：“所以，你打算怎么办？”马龙还没开口，他又补上一句：“我希望你不会觉得我这是冒犯。”  
　　马龙微微低头笑了起来：“我明明道过歉了，你这是跟我记仇啊。”  
　　他顿了顿：“你还要给我继续谢谢你的机会么？”  
　　樊振东做出一副沉思的样子，然后忍不住笑开：“不过我很忙的，记得预约。”

　　“Timo Boll？T-i-m-o？”  
　　王皓点点头：“你认识？”  
　　樊振东摇摇头：“听过名字而已。”  
　　他晃晃手里的香槟，透过高脚杯和淡黄的酒液看向长桌的末尾。全场唯一一个欧洲人扎眼得厉害，正侧着头对着马龙耳语着什么。马龙的嘴角微微翘起，眼睛里却没什么笑意，居然白得和欧洲人没什么分别。  
　　他又扭头看王皓：“所以我们是有什么合作意向？”  
　　王皓说：“现在只是纸面上的可能性，你爸还在考虑。”  
　　樊振东问：“那天马龙来是为了这个啊。”  
　　王皓有点惊讶：“怎么这么问？也算也不算吧。不过跟波尔打交道确实是马龙比较有经验，要是以后真要有合作，还得跟马龙请教请教。”  
　　樊振东点点头，然后低头切起盘子里的牛排。  
　　王皓也拿起了刀。他突然意识到一种可能性，然后望向马龙在的方向，看见他笑着和波尔碰了个杯。  
　　“可能小胖儿真的长大了。”他心想。


	9. Chapter 9

　　樊振东盘着腿坐在床上，认认真真往手机里的日历上记日子：8月是22号，9月是19号。然后他想起来自己曾经在杂志上看见过马龙的生日。他朝客厅的方向喊：“马龙！你生日是不是10月份来着？”  
　　马龙端着平板电脑走过来：“是，咋了。要送我生日礼物？”  
　　樊振东倒也没拒绝：“你要啥？哪天？”  
　　马龙说：“20啊，正好一个月以后。昂至于礼物要什么，我想想。”  
　　樊振东拖长了音：“20号啊——”  
　　马龙才意识到日子似乎要撞。他喃喃着：“这不坏了么，玘哥还说要给我搞个生日聚会，我得趁早回了他去。”  
　　樊振东说：“你这不是也有撞不上的可能性么。”  
　　马龙摆摆手：“玘哥给我过生日的最大乐趣就是往我脸上抹奶油，能躲就躲才是第一要义！”  
　　于是深夜11点，周恺收到了来自樊振东的信息：“下个月20号的日程帮我空一下。”  
　　“另外，最近钢铁侠出了什么手办么？帮我留意一下。”

　　这一个月随着项目的进展，两个人工作上见得多，有时候连着晚上一块吃顿饭，从办公桌掐到餐桌，连说话都自在不少。上个周末他们在俱乐部的乒乓球台前相遇，才发现彼此都有打乒乓球这个爱好。一个人来的樊振东估量了一下许昕的身高，小小地怜悯了一下林高远过分纤细的四肢，最后决定挑战马龙看上去是最为稳妥以及体面的选择。许昕搭着林高远的肩膀，坐在他们隔壁球台上看着俩人互不相让打到20:20，成功增进了一下革命情谊。打完比赛两个人看对方的眼神里都充满了一种乒乓球界你我相逢恨晚的命定对手感。林高远这样形容：“人家是英雄惜英雄，他俩是五十步惜五十一步。”  
　　昨天樊振东下午接到马龙电话，急匆匆把手里工作往徐晨皓那一推就挥手走了人。已经习惯自己上司事事躬亲勤勉过人的徐晨皓完全不知道这是什么情况，午休一回来就看见电脑上闪个不停的消息提醒，委屈得脑门都更加闪亮。  
　　樊振东进了停车场收到马龙发来的地址，他一边给车解锁，一边回：这是你家？  
　　马龙：嗯。  
　　樊振东开了导航，看了一眼预计到达时间，回他：现在不堵，给我半个小时。  
　　马龙：没事，不急。  
　　樊振东锁了手机，又听见一声提示音。可千万别是谢谢你。  
　　他点亮屏幕。马龙：[微笑][微笑][可爱]到了给我电话。

　　马龙穿着藏蓝色的丝质睡衣给他开了门。没有笔挺的西装，也没有发胶打过的刘海，他看上去变得柔软而无害。屋子里已经有非常淡的森林味道，已经闻得出一点霜冻的前奏。  
　　他走到吧台给自己倒了杯水，抬眼看樊振东：“你要么？”  
　　马龙看起来非常自在，也许过分自在了，好像邀请樊振东到家里来并算不上什么事。樊振东本来在暗暗紧张即将踏足马龙私人世界，而现在他站在门前的踯躅不前看上去有点像笑话。  
　　樊振东笑笑：“好啊。”他在吧台前的椅子坐下，被似有若无的信息素引得愈加焦躁起来。  
　　马龙转身打开身后的橱柜拿出一只玻璃杯，樊振东盯着他脖子上略微泛红的腺体吞了吞口水。他移开视线，注意到那偌大的空间没放多少餐具，空荡荡的。  
　　玻璃杯的花纹繁复，微微晃动的水波让穿过它落在桌上的光线也在流转。  
　　樊振东盯着看了两秒，空气里信息素的浓度突然骤然升高。  
　　他抬头看马龙，马龙也正直勾勾地盯着他看。  
　　不等得到邀请，樊振东越过吧台把人拉过来接吻。在唇齿相触间他模糊不清地问：“卧室在哪？”

　　周恺在樊振东异常强硬的要求下帮他空出了整个10月20日的行程，他一边往自己的笔记本上写字，一边恐吓他：“你知道你这么赶，前后的会议日程都要调，这可不是把一天的日程调到其他天这么简单，事情都堆在一起我看你得做好忙到爆炸的心理准备。”樊振东耸耸肩：“客观条件受限，也没办法嘛。”  
　　周恺问他：“所以你是有Omega了？”樊振东板着脸没回复。  
　　周恺自言自语点点头：“哦，那看来是有了。你大方说嘛，以后我都帮你算着点。”  
　　这话不知道触到樊振东哪根神经，周恺惊奇地发现他顶头上司硬邦邦地甩了一句“不需要”，扭头就回了办公室。周恺挠挠自己下巴，心想这就是荷尔蒙吧，大度一点我原谅他。  
　　但是到了20号那天，周恺发现樊振东在办公室里坐到了五点半也没离开。周恺走之前敲开他的门，看见樊振东正看向窗外。太阳刚刚落到地平线以下，天地相接的边缘还残留一点霞光，头顶的天空已经被染成藏蓝的颜色。  
　　周恺问他：“没算准？”樊振东点点头。  
　　“可你明后天的日程排得特别满……我只能尽量帮你调啊我先说。”  
　　樊振东扯出一个笑，黯淡的天色矗立在他身后：“谢谢你。”  
　　周恺冲他挥挥手：“那老大我先走了啊，你也早点回吧，抓紧享受这不忙的一天的最后时刻吧。”  
　　樊振东点点头：“好啊。”  
　　他在窗边又站了一刻，看着半圆的月亮爬上天幕。而他的脚下，路灯早已亮起，被照亮的道路随着闪烁的车灯一直绵延至远方，直到他目光所不能及的地方。  
　　他打开微信，马龙的头像还挂在他的第一页里。  
　　“胖，”马龙从马特那听来他这个外号，也开始这么叫他，“今天好像也没什么反应？我看这是天注定我要被糊奶油了……[委屈][皱眉][皱眉]”  
　　樊振东打开聊天页面，刚想回复他，就看见一条新消息跳出来：“你忙不？玘哥说他还叫了皓哥，你来不？”  
　　“好像皓哥还没走，你要是没走，跟着一块来？”  
　　“来帮帮我挡挡奶油。[坏笑][坏笑][坏笑]”

　　陈玘临时攒的局，直接定在了他旗下酒店的总统套房。樊振东跟在王皓进门，才发现没有多少人。  
　　欧式装修的大理石餐桌上格格不入地放着一个搪瓷的电火锅，里面的红油还未沸，但已经有热辣的味道溢了出来。于子洋和林高远站在桌前，正把一堆肉从从包装盒移到盘子里去，马琳站在水池前，正在洗手。  
　　而客厅的长绒地毯上，陈玘搂着马龙的肩膀坐在地上，不知道在说什么，眼睛都笑得不见。许昕坐在他们对面的单人沙发上，笑得直拍大腿。看见他们进门，许昕第一个打了招呼：“皓哥，小胖！”  
　　马龙也跟着回头，笑眯眯地对他们挥挥手：“来啦。”  
　　马琳直接叫王皓：“皓子皓子，你快来看看我买的这蛎子！跟我们之前在西班牙见过的比怎么样！”  
　　樊振东站在门口稍作犹豫，还是往客厅走过去。许昕对他招招手，体贴地示意他坐在他旁边的沙发上。他还没坐稳，马龙就伸手：“胖儿，我的生日礼物呢？”  
　　呆在亲近的人周围似乎让他活泼起来，他眼睛里闪着光，一时不像已经三十二岁的人。陈玘笑他：“龙仔你都多大了，怎么一上来还跟弟弟要礼物。”  
　　马龙眼睛一转：“那玘哥你过生日可别跟我要礼物了昂。”  
　　陈玘立刻转向樊振东：“那个，小胖啊，我们龙仔的生日礼物呢？”  
　　许昕在旁边笑得更大声了。  
　　樊振东掐了一把大腿，怀疑自己是不是进入了什么异次元世界，突然解锁了各个NPC的隐藏人格。他强行忍住捂脸的冲动，做出一个十分真诚的表情来：“我订了个1：1的Mark VI，哥你看我送到哪合适？”  
　　马龙眼睛发光地望着他：“真的么？Mark VI，战损的那个？”  
　　樊振东仔细回忆了一下周恺给他看的图，好像胸口是有点掉漆。他点点头。  
　　马龙激动地一把抓住了他的手：“你以后就是我亲弟弟了！”  
　　樊振东：……  
　　许昕：？这个故事发展我没预料到……  
　　陈玘：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈皓子皓子你快来，小龙人要抢你弟弟了！”

　　樊振东来之前设想了千万种马龙生日聚会到底会是什么样的，但是穷尽他的想象力他也想象不到会是这种场面——一群衬衫笔挺的大男人，挽着袖子凑在桌子前吃火锅。锅里的红汤翻滚着，熏得他们每个人的脸颊都红红的。在氤氲的热气里，马龙简直把这顿饭吃成了吐槽大会。他火力全开地把周围的人损了个遍，惹得餐桌上笑声不断。樊振东看了看陈玘有点突出的小肚子，又戳了戳自己的，下定决心好好控制一下体重。  
　　吃完饭马龙一脸高深地问樊振东要玩什么，斗地主还是Xbox。樊振东吃得太饱不太想动，“斗”字的口型刚比出来，就看见许昕和于子洋在马龙身后拼命对他眨眼睛。樊振东不明所以，还是把这三个字说了出来。  
　　还没等马龙有反应，林高远就忍不住哀嚎起来：“琳哥救命啊！龙哥又要斗地主了！”  
　　马龙把自己的袖子撸得更高了一点，简直是摩拳擦掌：“谁输了谁替我挡玘哥的蛋糕啊，我们说好了！”  
　　当樊振东看着马龙又一次亮明了的牌，已经能做到心如止水面无表情。王皓一边大笑着给他录像一边拍他肩膀叫他学会成长，林高远和于子洋看他的眼神里都满是哀怨。马龙笑眯眯地拄着胳膊肘看他，似乎在思考他脸上还有哪块还有空间能再进行一下艺术创作。  
　　在奶油的迷人香气里，樊振东感到一种久违的轻松。他们置身在高楼之上，从落地窗望出去，外头都是纯粹的夜色，万家灯火闪耀在他们眼底。人间的马路上，仍然有川流不息的人群与车辆，依旧有闪烁明灭的星辰与灯光。但这一刻他不孤独。这里是热闹的、快乐的，更罕见的是居然不需要他付出什么，就已然获得了的——在这里，他似乎别无所求，也无需索求。  
　　马龙端详他半天，最终决定放过他。他舔了舔指尖沾着的奶油，然后又去抓桌上的纸牌：“这把该换谁了，琳哥你替我不？”  
　　马琳兴致勃勃地点点头，一手一个抓起王皓和陈玘的手臂：“来咱们哥仨来一局。”  
　　樊振东洗完脸出来，马龙正站在门口等他，顺手递给他几张纸巾。  
　　樊振东道了谢接过来，随手擦了擦脸上的水珠。他抬头，发现马龙凑得有点近。他从樊振东手里=把沾湿了的纸巾又扯了回来，帮他把鬓角没洗干净的奶油蹭掉。他笑：“这玩意可难洗干净了，我经验丰富。”  
　　“好啦，”他拍拍樊振东肩膀，转身就要走，“回去看看他们仨战况如何。”  
　　奶油洗掉了，但那种甜香似乎还萦绕在樊振东呼吸之间。他跟在马龙身后走了两步，伸手拽住了他的小臂。  
　　他说：“今天好像还没说。”  
　　“马龙，祝你生日快乐。”  
　　马龙稍稍偏头，看着他笑起来，眼睛像刚爬上枝头的圆月：“谢谢。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 龙胖剧情loading……

　　快十点半的时候他们散场，陈玘大摇大摆地揽着马龙的肩膀往电梯间走：“小龙人儿直接回家？自己在家多没意思，跟哥回去不？正好添添也说他想你了。”  
　　樊振东走在他们身前，没忍住回头看了一眼。  
　　马龙依然是那副“岁月静好我很乖巧”的表情：“这么晚了，我别打扰添添和嫂子休息了。等周末吧，周末我去看添添！”  
　　樊振东转回头，正好看见许昕落在他身上的视线。许昕对他眨眨眼，露出的笑容里似乎有点意味深长，没来由地让樊振东一阵心虚，好像真被抓住做了什么错事。  
　　樊振东刚把王皓送回家，手机就响了起来，马龙的名字在屏幕上亮着。樊振东把车停在道旁，接了起来：“喂？”  
　　马龙的声音格外绵软：“你到家了么？”  
　　“还没，刚到皓哥这。”  
　　“昂，方便过来么？”  
　　樊振东抬起手看了眼表，十一点。他心里一合计，给周恺发了条信息：“明天早上帮我带件衬衫过来。”他一边打转方向盘掉头，一边回马龙：“你喝酒了？”  
　　电话里传来低低的笑声：“只喝了一点，红的。看来不该喝的。”  
　　樊振东一脚油门踩出去：“马上到。”

　　樊振东一进门，马龙就亲热地贴了过来吻他的耳朵。樊振东顿时脚下一麻，差点没站住。他两下踩掉鞋子，勾住马龙的脖子去咬他的嘴唇。马龙哼哼着扯开他外套，上手去解他的领口。樊振东手也没停，摩挲起他颈部的腺体。  
　　空气里没有信息素的味道，他脖子后侧也没贴着屏蔽贴。樊振东疑惑地退开了一点：“你没发情？”  
　　马龙摇摇头，复又贴过来吻他。  
　　两个人跌跌撞撞进了卧室，马龙抬手点亮了灯，突然明亮的光线让他们两个都下意识眯了眼睛。马龙正热情地吻着樊振东的颈侧，樊振东在意乱情迷里意识到，虽然在性事里从来不是保守害羞的类型，马龙今天实在主动得反常。  
　　马龙拽着樊振东的手进了浴室。马龙坐在洗手台上，小心翼翼地帮樊振东解衬衫的扣子：“别弄皱了，等会帮你挂起来。”  
　　樊振东忍住笑意，一脸正直地点了点头。  
　　等到他们终于都站在花洒下，两个人都已经硬得不行。在水流的冲洗下，他们闭着眼睛接着吻。樊振东搂着马龙的腰，冲着他们身上残余的沐浴泡泡，马龙的手在他们相碰的性器上撸动着。浴室狭小的空间里森林的味道已经相当浓郁，他们的声音都压低了在喉咙里，时不时随着马龙的动作冒出一两个片段来。  
　　“龙，”樊振东抬手关了水，“去床上？”  
　　马龙似乎定格了几帧。但他很快点点头，去够架子上挂着的浴巾。  
　　他草草两把擦了擦自己的头发，似乎玩心起了对樊振东露出一个堪称诱惑的笑来。樊振东下意识地警铃大作，然后看见马龙在他面前蹲了下来。他歪着头，他白得过分的脸颊旁边就是自己充血的性器，光是这视觉冲击就让樊振东深吸了一口气。  
　　马龙微微眯了眼睛，似乎一脸好奇：“你叫我什么？”  
　　樊振东红了脸。但是没有犹豫，他非常小声地又叫了一遍：“龙。”  
　　然后他感觉自己陷入一处温暖又湿润的包围里去。  
　　他几乎站不住脚，向后退了半步靠在墙上。樊振东的手撑在瓷砖上，试图阻止自己一直不停地陷下去。他强行深呼吸了两次，然后才敢低头看。马龙的眼圈微微泛红，他最近瘦了些，抬眼时拗出的双眼皮愈发明显，那道弧线一直划到樊振东心里去。  
　　他低声呻吟着，对上马龙看他的视线。他忍不住轻声唤他的名字：“龙……”  
　　马龙的眼睛里似乎都有叹息，回应他一个深喉。  
　　快射的时候樊振东慌忙推开了马龙的脸，白色的液体溅在马龙锁骨的位置。等樊振东从高潮的余韵里清醒过来，马龙已经站起身，嘴唇微微翘起地看着他。  
　　樊振东又是慌忙地开了花洒。他话都说不太利索：“对对不起……”伸手去帮忙冲他的肩膀。  
　　马龙几乎要笑出声来：“你对不起什么？”  
　　樊振东手上的动作一滞，脸上也挂上点呆。  
　　马龙笑得埋进他肩膀。他依旧挺立的性器戳到樊振东下腹，樊振东伸手去握住：“我帮你？”  
　　马龙关掉开关，推开他的手：“你当然得帮我。不过换个地方吧，瓷砖太凉了。”

　　被马龙压在身下是樊振东没有想到过的操作。没等他反应过来，马龙的吻又铺天盖地地将他包围了起来。即使樊振东还在不应期，他的信息素不受控制地涌了出来。马龙揉着他胸脯，在他耳边轻声问：“被人上过么？”  
　　这五个字好像重锤敲在他耳蜗。樊振东瞪大了眼睛，好像自己听错了什么一样。马龙没忍住又笑了起来。他轻轻咬了下他耳垂：“我理解为没有了。”  
　　樊振东还是一副石化状态。马龙盯着他看了两秒，翻身从他身上下来。他说：“你要是介意就算了。”  
　　樊振东支起上半身，他支支吾吾地说：“主要是……还能这样？”  
　　马龙眨眨眼：“还能哪样？”  
　　樊振东犹豫了一下，指指马龙又指指自己：“你……上……我？”  
　　马龙发现自己又忍不住笑：“试试不就知道了。”  
　　“……会不会很疼？”  
　　马龙做出一副思考的架势：“昂，最少没人跟我说过不爽。”  
　　樊振东决定忽视这句话带起的一阵酸意。他视死如归般张开手臂跌回床上，然后拉低马龙的头吻他。“那我跟你试试。”他说。  
　　马龙拉开他的腿的时候樊振东还是觉得有点羞怯，他手足无措，眼神也不知道该投到那里。马龙似乎察觉到这点，轻轻亲了亲他的阴茎。“放松，”他低声说，“放松就不会痛。”  
　　樊振东被他话里的温柔所蛊惑。他看向天花板上的吊灯，感受到马龙的手指借着润滑正探进从未有人造访过的穴口。这样坦诚打开自己令他有些赧然，他以前从来不知道被人进入身体是这样的感受，好像马龙借由手指正在探寻他内心深处的秘密。  
　　他又加了根手指。樊振东深呼吸，尽力地放松自己。随着这根手指也进出得更加顺利，马龙似乎确实开始探索什么秘密。直到被触到某一点，樊振东没忍住全身一抖。马龙俯下身来吻了一下他的脸颊，猜到他在想什么般继续安慰他：“别怕。”  
　　但他的手指反复戳在那一点上。樊振东被这陌生的快感席卷，脚趾都蜷曲起来。马龙又吻了吻他的眼睛，缓慢地撤出了自己的手指，给自己戴上了套子。  
　　他好像确实忍了太久。他轻轻抚摸樊振东的脸颊，另一只手安慰起樊振东的阴茎，小心翼翼地把自己挤了进去。  
　　即使经过了润滑，樊振东依然感觉到了一阵撕裂般的痛。阴茎传来的快感跟痛苦比起来简直杯水车薪，他没忍住倒吸了一口气，睁眼去寻马龙的眼睛。  
　　但是在这样的时刻，他依旧无法分辨马龙眼睛里翻滚的情绪，但他奇异地镇定了下来。马龙的眼睛在对他说“别怕”。  
　　樊振东喃喃着回答他：“我相信你。”  
　　马龙没听清。他伏低身子，耳朵贴近他嘴边：“你说什么？太疼了么？”  
　　樊振东摇摇头。他又重复了一遍：“我相信你。”  
　　他说话时的吐出的热气让马龙的耳朵刷得红了起来。他一时不知所措，只听见自己胸膛里传来心脏激动的跳动声音。樊振东看他的眼神太过真诚——疼痛带起一阵的水雾，让他眼睛里闪耀的信任像波光里的透明水晶，潋滟着，几乎灼得马龙呼吸都痛起来。  
　　他只好扯点别的。他说：“我想起来皓哥说你什么都好，就是太直，好骗。”  
　　樊振东皱皱眉，不知道是不满“好骗”这个评价，还是不喜欢马龙在床上提到别人。他张开手臂搂住马龙的脖子，手指温柔地摩挲起他颈后的腺体，激得马龙又胀大了一点：“所以我要多跟你学习啊。”他依旧竭尽着全力深呼吸，试图放松自己包裹着马龙的肌肉。  
　　马龙一个挺身，让自己全然没入。他低头在樊振东胸口落下一个吻，在他给予的信任里律动起来。  
　　前列腺高潮的快感来得过分猛烈，樊振东搂紧马龙剧烈地喘息着，只感觉灵魂都要淹没在这没顶的快意里面。等他再回神的时候，马龙正在用纸巾擦他身上溅到的精液。樊振东看着他动作，慢腾腾地支起自己上半身。  
　　马龙把纸巾团成球扔进垃圾桶，拍了拍樊振东的手：“昂，是不是还不赖？”  
　　樊振东看着他眼角的得意，还是诚实点了点头。  
　　马龙站起身，对樊振东伸出手：“能起来不，冲个澡？”  
　　樊振东一时没站稳，半扑进马龙怀里，两个人往后退了两步。  
　　马龙揽住他的腰，没忍住还掐了两把。樊振东有气无力地瞪了他两眼，马龙忍着笑躲开他的眼神，拉着他往浴室走。

　　樊振东不知道他什么时候给浴缸放的水，但他全身没进热水里的时候舒服得叹了口气。马龙这时候端了两杯红酒进来：“要么？”樊振东犹豫了一下，还是伸手接过来。  
　　“红酒这玩意到底有哪里好喝？”他抿了一口，苦着脸问马龙。  
　　马龙哈哈笑着踏进浴缸，坐在樊振东旁边：“不喜欢为什么不拒绝？”  
　　樊振东用指尖转着杯子，摇摇头：“不好喝也不是不能喝。”  
　　马龙晃晃杯子，也抿了一口：“不知道怎么形容，但是我很喜欢。”  
　　他从樊振东手里抽走高脚杯，放在一旁：“不喜欢就别喝了，有什么关系。”  
　　樊振东看了一眼门口挂着的电子表，00:17，他转头看马龙：“对了，你怎么把我叫回来了。难道……这是你发情的另一种表现形式？”  
　　马龙差点笑喷，他咳了几下，才说出话来：“我本来也没想的……”  
　　他摆摆手，声音变低了一些：“玘哥说的对，有时候我是不想一个人呆着。”  
　　当时他只开了酒柜的灯光，坐在吧台前给自己倒了半杯酒。他的客厅空荡荡的，只有落地窗透过一点不甚明亮的月光。他院子里的绿色灌木在风里摇曳着，影子也跟着加深这夜的深邃。他端起酒杯，对这夜色举杯。  
　　他撕掉颈后的屏蔽贴，空气仍然干干净净，没有任何森林的味道。他感到一阵莫名的沮丧来。他大概只有一半时间住在这个房子里，也没什么朋友来过。他一向嫌弃这里的客厅小了点，他玩Xbox的投篮游戏时常要向后撞到茶几。但是今晚这里似乎大得出奇。他拍拍脑袋，都怪玘哥说什么一个人不一个人的问题。  
　　他打开手机，没什么犹豫地给樊振东打了个电话，樊振东没问他为什么，马龙也没解释，隔着电话听见那边传来的发动机加速的声音。放下电话他试图问自己为什么，答案倒是可以有很多：不用解释，樊振东会以为是他发情；也不用再发地址，樊振东知道他家在哪；他不用再知会保安，樊振东的车已经打过招呼；连麻烦都最小，樊振东大概率没回家，掉转车头就行。但是他哪条都没想到。他只对着酒柜玻璃上反射的自己的镜像发了会呆，然后站起身又从橱柜里拿出一个杯子来，放在他对面的位置。  
　　但是他对樊振东说：“我翻了通讯录，觉得你的名字最顺眼。”  
　　他隐隐感觉樊振东的笑容背后藏着一点阴郁，但樊振东眨眨眼，很快就把那点影子也藏住。  
　　马龙问他：“你会觉得自己Alpha的权威受到挑战了么？”  
　　樊振东有点惊讶他的直白，但他还是点点头：“是会有点难接受。”  
　　马龙笑了笑：“谢谢你。”  
　　樊振东问：“这次是为了什么，我的英勇献身？”  
　　马龙：“……谢谢你陪我过我生日。”  
　　樊振东持重般拍了拍他肩膀，两个人对视一眼，绷不住地共同大笑起来。

　　樊振东躺到床上的时候提问：“我明天上午还有两个会，我会不会觉得坐不住？”  
　　马龙“啊”了一声决定坦诚：“这个我也不知道啊……要不我帮你采访一下别人？”  
　　樊振东哼哼了两声：“那你明天准备好打喷嚏吧，我可能会在背后疯狂骂你。”  
　　马龙刚要说点什么，看见自己手机的屏幕亮了一下。他划开屏幕，看见波尔发来的信息：“Sorry Long. I almost forgot. Happy birthday! I hope it’s not too late.”  
　　他切到朋友圈，看见半个小时前玘哥在朋友圈发了张照片祝他生日快乐。照片里他握着牌正仰天大笑，樊振东和许昕大眼瞪小眼地在吵到底该谁背锅，王皓兴致盎然地端着块蛋糕在旁边看戏，林高远和于子洋站在马龙身后笑得眼睛都快没，陈玘和马琳对着自拍的镜头比了个耶。他的手指落在照片上，没一会“保存照片”的选项弹了出来。他犹豫了一下，还是直接退出了界面。  
　　底下评论已经一把，波尔的头像也出现在里面。他没细看，点了个赞就关了手机。  
　　他身边的樊振东已经陷入睡眠里，呼吸沉沉，一只手还抓着他的小臂不放。马龙摸了摸他圆嘟嘟的脸颊，也躺下来，伸手去关灯。  
　　在黑暗包围他们之前，他凝视着樊振东叹了口气。他低声地警告他：“别相信我。”


	11. Chapter 11

　 马龙醒来的时候房间里就他一个人，四下静悄悄的。他看了眼表，七点四十，还不算晚。他喊了一声：“小胖儿！”没人回应，樊振东已经离开了。  
　 马龙打了个哈欠，去摸床头柜上的手机，樊振东的信息跳在第一条。他点开看：你家里怎么什么吃的都没有，你平常是不食人间烟火么？我要饿死了！  
　 紧跟着他发了个小熊猫捧着空碗哭的表情。  
　 马龙笑出声来。他回：“我平常也不在这吃饭，能有什么吃的。”  
　 樊振东的名字很快变成“正在输入中…”，马龙等了会，看见樊振东发来一张订单截图，上面满满都是牛奶和麦片：听公司小姑娘说早餐吃麦片会对身体好，我照着淘宝推荐买的，记得签收。  
　 马龙：……劳小樊总为我忧心了。  
　 樊振东：为合作伙伴分忧乃我分内之事，龙总休要客气。  
　 他们俩瞎贫没一会，樊振东就没了动静。马龙放下手机，起床去洗漱。

　 等樊振东再回复的时候已经是一点多。他给马龙简单列了一下现在的项目进展以及根据上次他们的意见修改的进度，说报告还在改，正式报告估计还得再等等。马龙看了看，回了句好。樊振东回了个表情包，又没了动静。  
　 快下班的时候马龙摸了摸自己后颈，又是风平浪静的一天。闫安这时候敲门进来，问他要不要晚上一起吃个饭：“高远说找着家好吃的粤菜馆。”马龙想了想晚上确实也没什么事，点点头，正好吃得清淡点。  
　 吃饭的时候马龙听林高远讲了几嘴八卦，才知道樊振东最近在忙些什么。他夹了一筷子鸡爪：“所以说耀光想开拓一下海外市场，现在在谈波尔或者水谷隼么？”林高远点点头：“不过我听那意思是更偏向水谷。”  
　 马龙皱眉：“为什么会是水谷？”林高远耸肩：“不晓得，因为皓哥看着更偏向波尔——我也觉得波尔好点，最少这么多年下来知道人品有保证。但是估计樊总觉得日本市场更有利可图一点？我也不是很清楚。不过我不怎么了解水谷，也不好说。”  
　 闫安咬着筷子尖插话：“反正我听消息是最近水谷他们争得挺厉害的，张本龙哥你知道不，才多大一小孩，都已经开始冒头跟水谷抢股份了。我看你最近是不是和他们小樊总接触挺多的？你要是想说就提点几句，反正多小心也没什么坏处。”  
　 马龙点点头。他舀了一勺艇仔粥，心想有机会还是得跟樊振东说说这事。  
　 闫安又说起来：“龙哥你知道不，雷哥之前还要逼宁姐去相亲哈哈哈。”  
　 马龙笑起来：“她去了？”闫安摇头：“咋可能，她连名字都没听就跑了，气得雷哥晚饭都多吃了两碗。”  
　 马龙大笑。闫安也舀了一勺粥，在嘴边吹了吹：“然后他就开始念叨我，说咱们仨没一个让他省心的，你最近可别回去给自己找罪受了。”  
　 马龙接着笑：“那他最近一腔热血都洒哪去了？都没来找我念叨。”  
　 闫安一脸幸灾乐祸：“那肯定是王大头了啊，叫他熊。”马龙问：“大头才多大啊，这就开始操心找对象？”闫安摇摇头：“我估计雷哥是在咱们仨身上看到了惨痛的教训，决定找个合适的让大头从小就开始培养感情。”林高远也是知情人的样子，他对着马龙比了个哭脸：“小孩儿可惨了，来了公司就找我哭。”  
　 马龙简直哭笑不得：“雷哥这可太夸张了。”闫安跟着点点头：“可能现在的家长都着急？樊振东今年才多大？我还听说老樊总之前还跟朱家谈过联姻的事情。”马龙有点吃惊：“樊振东……和谁？”  
　 林高远说：“朱雨玲吧？朱霖峰我记得是个Beta.”马龙无意识地用筷子敲了敲碗：“然后呢？”林高远接话：“没下文，据说俩人都没这意思。”  
　 闫安一脸八卦：“就我就职那晚会，你们有印象没，那天樊振东和朱雨玲一起去的。结果到了一半朱雨玲找不着人了，最后她自己走的。”林高远当天走的也早，追问：“啥意思，樊振东跑了？”马龙咳了两声，试图打断这段对话。林高远给马龙倒了杯水，还拍了拍他的后背，然后一脸期待地看向闫安。闫安摇摇头：“这我就不知道了，不过反正人到最后也没出现就是了。”  
　 然后他看向马龙：“龙哥最近接触的多，有没有什么小道消息分享一下？”马龙感觉自己的面部神经止不住地抽搐。他板着脸：“你们看看人家年纪轻轻就能独当一面了，你们好好学着点，少操心人家的八卦。”  
　 闫安和林高远乖乖点头，然后飞快地交换了一下眼神。“这哥是谁？”“不知道，被病毒感染了吧。”

　 吃完饭闫安顺道提起的话头还是在马龙耳边转着。他坐在副驾驶上一副若有所思的样子，看得闫安心里发毛。闫安顺手打了个转向，侧头问他：“哥，你想什么呢？”  
　 马龙晃过神来，他摇摇头：“没什么，有点困。”闫安加了个速：“那早点回去休息，我先送你吧。成么高远？”林高远从座椅中间的空当伸出头来：“那肯定行啊。”  
　 他斜过身子去看马龙：“龙哥，我看你最近也挺忙的。你可以多信任信任我。”他锤了两下自己胸膛，发出两声闷响：“我也长大了的。”  
　 闫安先笑了：“妹妹你这小身板，轻点下手啊你。”  
　 马龙也跟着笑：“昂，我们高远长大了，都知道心疼哥了。”他在心里合计了一下：“行，那就先从和耀光的合作项目开始吧。说到底你和樊振东也算同龄人，上手大概容易点。”  
　 林高远眼睛都在发光：“真的啊龙哥！”马龙上手揉他的头毛：“刚说自己长大了，怎么还这么傻兮兮的。以后你主要跟他们对接，定期给我个汇总就行。”  
　 他转头看向前路，心想他总不能什么都抓住不放。他瞥了一眼嘴角也挂着笑容的闫安，他说：“在樊振东面前我最多觉得自己是个大哥。明明你比樊振东还大，为什么在你面前我总觉得自己是个老父亲？”他指指闫安：“我看他也像个老父亲。”  
　 闫安哈哈大笑起来：“我以后不能管高远叫妹妹了？”  
　 林高远一拳锤在他肩膀：“滚吧你，体会一下什么叫铁锤之力！”

　 马龙在室内游泳池里游了几圈出来，时钟已经转向九点半。他之前给程靖淇发了信息，问他朱雨玲人怎么样。在他跳进泳池之前，程靖淇都没回。  
　 他刚拿浴巾裹住自己，电话就响了起来。马龙开了免提：“喂？”  
　 樊振东的声音传了出来，听起来有点疲惫：“你今天怎么样？”  
　 马龙回：“风平浪静，无事发生。”  
　 樊振东放下点心：“那是不是差不多就明天了？”  
　 马龙说：“我估计差不多吧，你明天还忙么？”  
　 那边迟疑了一下：“还行，不是特别忙。”  
　 马龙听他的语气就懂了，也没戳穿他。他装得痛心疾首起来：“不行啊，你得忙起来啊，不然我的投资怎么办？”  
　 樊振东失笑：“资本家嘴脸，压榨劳动力！”  
　 他吸吸鼻子：“不过你怎么突然问朱雨玲？”  
　 马龙晃晃悠悠拾起电话：“就问问呗。今天我看见她画的油画了，小姑娘挺有灵气。”他在心里给程靖淇记了一笔。  
　 樊振东沉默了一下：“你是不是听说什么了？”  
　 马龙带着笑意反问他：“有什么我能听说的啊看来。”  
　 樊振东叹了口气，声音变得更加疲惫了一点：“小朱姐人挺好的。但是我跟她没什么。”  
　 马龙没说话。他坐在泳池边，双腿浸在池水里。樊振东等了一阵，又继续说：“跟那天晚上也没关系，真的。你别乱想。”  
　 樊振东还坐在办公室里。他举着电话，感觉屏幕上的数字变得杂乱无章起来。他不耐烦地扯了扯自己的领带，站起身，听见电话那端传来水花的声音。  
　 “马龙。”他喊他的名字。  
　 马龙“嗯”了一声。  
　 樊振东瘫在沙发上，这一天的工作已经压得他不想再猜。他说：“我希望你明白的一点是，你不需要对我负什么责任。你没有耽误我的时间，没有耽误我的工作，也没有影响我可能出现的感情生活。就算有，那也是我自己的选择。”  
　 “我和你一样都是成年人，能够、也应该为自己的生活负责任。”  
　 马龙晃荡着腿，看着池水里泛起一圈又一圈的涟漪。他笑起来：“好的，我知道了。”  
　 樊振东不满意地哼了一声：“我真希望你以后能有话直说。”  
　 马龙哈哈笑了起来：“我已经发现很久了，坦诚是种天赋，强求不来的。”  
　 樊振东说：“那你这样绕来绕去的不累么你。”  
　 马龙对着水波点点头，但他说：“这叫说话的艺术！”  
　 樊振东瘪瘪嘴：“真是搞不懂你。行了，明天见。”  
　 马龙说：“你也早点回家吧，这都几点了。”  
　 樊振东问：“我在办公室你也知道？你是不是在我这放监控了？”  
　 马龙又笑起来：“别贫了，拜拜。”  
　 樊振东回他：“早点休息。晚安。”  
　 马龙挂了电话，屏住呼吸又跳进水里。他放松肌肉，感觉到自己正缓慢地往池底沉。他闭上眼睛，全然任重力和浮力支配。  
　 和他的年龄相比，樊振东实在太成熟了，他心想。成熟得让他有点不安。  
　 他睁开眼睛，一个打腿掀起一阵泡沫，他又浮上水面去。

　 睡前就感觉有点昏昏沉沉，马龙干脆直接发了信息给闫安说自己明天不去了。他犹豫了一下要不要给樊振东发信息，但是一想还是算了。他关掉闹铃，从柜子里翻出一只钢铁侠的tsum tsum玩偶抱在怀里，然后卷起被子，陷入沉沉睡意。  
　 第二天他九点多才醒，毫不意外地闻到了雪松的味道。三个月过去，樊振东留下的临时标记的味道已经淡到几乎闻不到。他随手翻出一张屏蔽贴贴上，趿拉着拖鞋往厨房走，给自己倒了杯水。  
　 昨天下午就送到了的麦片和牛奶还堆在门口。马龙有点好笑地拎了把剪刀去拆箱，不出意外地看到了够他吃半年的麦片：冲泡的、钢切的、速食的、加酸奶球的、果干的、坚果的，各种各样铺了满地。他从里面随手挑了袋顺眼的，打开了尝了尝，味道居然意外的还不错。他又去拆牛奶，五分钟后他坐在几乎没怎么用过的餐桌前吃起了早餐。  
　 他打开手机，看了眼新闻又打开微信，看见樊振东不久前给他留了信息：“我可能没法听电话，你要是打来我没接，就给我秘书打。”  
　 “不要怕耽误我工作，有需要就叫我。”  
　 “有需要”这三个字看起来冷冰冰的。他和樊振东的关系确实有点难以定位，但是就算马龙再抗拒亲密关系，也觉得樊振东对他来说比“需要”两个字还多上一点。  
　 他嚼着麦片，瞥了一眼地上堆着的健康早餐。或许不止一点。  
　 有点烦。马龙想，还是抑制剂好啊。

　 吃完早餐马龙躺回床上，抱着钢铁侠看了会书。樊振东看着就很忙，他心想能晚一会是一会，反正他现在还没什么大反应。没一会他困意上涌，脖子一歪睡了过去。吵醒他的是手机铃声。  
　 他摸索着接了起来：“喂？”  
　 樊振东听起来很紧张：“马龙？马龙你还好么？”  
　 马龙还在梦里，有点迷糊：“我怎么了？”  
　 樊振东似乎松了口气：“我给你发信息也不回，刚开始打电话也不接，我还怕你又……”  
　 马龙清醒过来：“昂……没事，我只是睡着了……”  
　 樊振东说：“你没事就好，我现在已经开车出停车场了，你等会给我开个门？”  
　 马龙看了眼表，十点半。他揉揉眼睛：“你忙完了？”  
　 “……还行吧。”  
　 马龙问他：“还行算是什么答案啊。”  
　 樊振东有点畏缩地出声：“就是工作永远做不完，但是我总不能让你出事啊。”  
　 马龙沉默了一下：“还好皓哥不知道，要不然我感觉他可能要揍我了。”  
　 樊振东笑了两声：“我觉得现在皓哥打不过你，不怕。”  
　 马龙在床上打了个滚：“……学好自由搏击，走遍天下都不怕？”


	12. Chapter 12

　 一整个下午马龙都时不时能听见隔壁卧室里樊振东压低了的吼声：“你在发给我之前能不能先自己看看？我说几遍了？”马龙抱着钢铁侠又翻过一页书，心想自己是不是应该再去游个泳给樊振东倒个空间让他直抒胸臆。快六点的时候樊振东来敲他的门，看上去有点可怜兮兮的：“龙我饿了，晚上吃什么？”  
　 马龙从床上跳下来：“麦片吃么？”  
　 樊振东似乎在强行控制自己的面部表情：“……也行。”  
　 马龙笑起来：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真行啊？那我现在打个电话说我点的小羊排不要了，有人要给我省钱。”  
　 樊振东明显松了口气：“不行！不能打！我要吃小羊排！”  
　 吃饭的时候马龙跟樊振东旁敲侧击地提了提水谷和波尔，樊振东云里雾里地点点头，显然知道的也不多。他咬着筷子倒是一副对波尔更感兴趣的样子，马龙倒是也没多做他想，讲了讲之前合作时候的事情。

　 吃完饭樊振东跟马龙一起把他买来的麦片放进柜子里。樊振东问他：“你这柜子里一个个都是空的，当初打来干嘛？”  
　 马龙摊手：“昂，好看吧大概。”  
　 樊振东拉开他的冰箱，往里面放了他们没吃完的水果沙拉：“那这么大的冰箱呢？”  
　 马龙：“……可能为了显示我有钱？”  
　 樊振东扶额：“您真是冷笑话之神。”  
　 马龙摆摆手：“见笑了见笑了。”  
　 樊振东来了之后马龙没再贴屏蔽贴，现在森林的味道又缓慢地弥漫开来。樊振东凑到他的后颈仔细闻了闻，还是只闻到专属于冬天的冷。马龙捏了捏他的手臂：“只有寒冬了，是不是。”樊振东竭力藏起他的沮丧：“原来临时标记只能撑两个月。”  
　 马龙摇头：“也不是。估计你咬的时间短。”  
　 樊振东似乎有点新奇：“这样么？当时我害怕时间再长就……”  
　 马龙笑：“你生理卫生课是不是真没好好上？光咬腺体不会完成标记的。”他看樊振东直直盯着他脖子还推了他一把：“欸，别看了，看了也不能咬。”  
　 樊振东乖乖移开视线。他沉思半天提了个问题：“但是我有点好奇，要是信息素的味道和你的一点也不搭边，闻起来得是什么样？”  
　 马龙摸了摸下巴：“这我也不是很清楚，我没什么被人标记的经验？遇到的倒没太奇怪。”樊振东暗暗感到一阵快意，他追问：“比如？”  
　 马龙笑他：“你这是八卦我？”樊振东眨眨眼：“我多了解一下合作伙伴行不行。”马龙说：“要是不了解，还影响合作了？”  
　 但他还是说了：“嗯，之前的那个闻起来像海洋，所以我倒是没怎么太变，夹了点海风的味道而已——可能有点像冬天的海风，糊你一脸冰碴子的那种。”连东北话都冒出来了，樊振东忍不住笑了起来。  
　 樊振东捏捏马龙的手指：“没了？”  
　 马龙点点头：“没了啊。”  
　 樊振东凑过去吻他的嘴唇，手指温柔地揉着他的腺体，更浓的松林气味散了出来。  
　 马龙边回吻他边笑：“满足了你的占有欲？Alpha的劣根性。”  
　 樊振东的热带气息很快混了进去，他的手指迫不及待地从腰的位置探下去：“有点吧……但是一想到我让你闻起来暖和多了，我就硬了。”  
　 马龙泄出一声呻吟来。他搂紧樊振东的脖子，带着他躺倒在沙发上。樊振东的胸膛滚烫，吻也灼热，马龙一时失了神，在他耳边喃喃：“因为你真的很暖和。”

　 马龙从洗手间出来，看见樊振东皱着眉在瞪手机。马龙甩甩手上的水，问他：“怎么了？”  
　 樊振东问的很直接：“你叫林高远负责和我对接了？”  
　 马龙本来忘了这件事，现在才想起来好像不太妥。樊振东没怎么隐藏他的情绪：“你觉得我表现的哪里不专业了？”  
　 马龙只能硬着头皮解释：“昨天晚上吃饭高远说他想帮我分担更多一点，我……”  
　 樊振东倒是气笑了：“你就第一个想到我了？我该不该当成我地位特殊的象征？”马龙咳了一声：“这不是最近就跟你混一块了么……”  
　 “跟我混一块你这么快就把我推出去。”他又反应过来：“所以我和朱雨玲也是你昨晚吃饭时候听的吧，你是不是觉得你耽误我一段大好姻缘了所以想离我远点？”他抱着胳膊一副气势惊人的样子，一副马龙你得给我说清楚的架势。  
　 马龙坐在床沿，伸手去抓樊振东的手。樊振东哼哼了一声，倒是没甩开。  
　 “你是不是太聪明了一点……”  
　 樊振东瞪他不说话。  
　 马龙把他往里推了推。樊振东看起来不情不愿地往里给马龙挪了个位置，但是手上的动作还挺诚实，还顺手给马龙盖上被子。  
　 马龙也理智气壮起来：“你说的都对。那你想我怎么办，回去跟高远说不行啊虽然我答应过你了但是我现在反悔了？”  
　 樊振东也意识到这样确实不太行，但是他不打算松口：“我想你当时不说那种话，你们最近是只投资了耀光一个项目么，没其他的工作了？”  
　 马龙笑起来：“喂，这是进展到打听我们商业机密了么。”  
　 樊振东白他一眼：“你就转移话题吧你。”  
　 马龙装腔作势地给樊振东捏起肩膀：“东哥NB，东哥一眼看穿。”  
　 樊振东被他根本没用劲的“按摩”逗得痒得不得了，他笑起来，翻身压住马龙：“那你怎么补偿我？”  
　 马龙眨眨眼：“你还不累？我看你这眼袋，昨晚最少两点起步吧。”  
　 樊振东偃旗息鼓：“三点多吧。”  
　 马龙拍拍他的枕头，示意他躺好。樊振东往他身边凑了凑：“要不我们聊聊天吧。”  
　 马龙正在回邮件，随口一问：“行啊，聊什么？”  
　 他等了一会，但是一直没动静。他偏头一看，发现樊振东已经睡着了。马龙摸了摸他泛青的眼圈，然后轻轻亲了一下樊振东的额头，换来樊振东一声咕哝。马龙没太听清，但他直觉他又在喊他的名字：“龙。”

　 三个月的时间过去的也快，樊振东跟着马龙一块去了乔治那检查，得出的结论是马龙可以重投抑制剂的怀抱，在那之后马龙半休假半出差的出了国，在德国呆了两个月。  
　 樊振东有次在饭局，去洗手间回去的路上不小心在转角听见陈玘跟马龙打电话：“龙仔你什么时候回来？”  
　 然后陈玘沉默了片刻：“德国有什么好呆的，生意不是哪里都有。”  
　 “就算你这么说，我也不乐意看你跟他还合作什么合作。”  
　 “是是是他人品好我承认，人好有什么用，你不介意了我还介意呢。”  
　 “你说你去哪了，卢森堡？漂亮不？行，你要玩就玩够了再回来，我看闫安暂时还能顶得住。”  
　 “对了，我之前去给你家植物浇水，你大门密码还没换呢。你真过去了？”  
　 那边不知道说了什么，隔了好长一段时间陈玘才笑起来：“我知道小龙人儿长大了不用我操心了，我这不是忍不住么。”  
　 樊振东想起来马龙说的海洋的味道，觉得不需要再去猜是谁了。


	13. Chapter 13

　 马龙一月中的时候回了国，他回来的那天樊振东正和林高远在一块，跟着一起去机场接了马龙。马龙裹着白色的羽绒服拖着两个大箱子，看见樊振东来还有点吃惊。他先抱了林高远一下，又拍拍樊振东的胳膊：“胖儿你咋来了？”樊振东伸手去接他手里的箱子：“我不来你指望高远这小胳膊小腿给你拎箱子啊。”在林高远的抗议声里，马龙笑眯眯的：“箱子里也有你的礼物，等会给你。”  
　 然后他们仨去吃了顿火锅，半道的时候许昕听了消息也跑过来。马龙捞起一筷子毛肚，眼神极其深情：“出国久了，就是想吃火锅，各种火锅。”许昕笑倒：“你没去德国吃火锅？”马龙点头：“吃了，但是太一般了。”他又夹了一筷子羊肉：“跟国内的没法比。”  
　 樊振东整顿饭没怎么出声，几乎全程在看许昕和马龙斗嘴。林高远都察觉到他有点不对劲，另外看了他好几眼。吃完饭他送马龙，许昕送林高远，在车上还没倒过时差的马龙有点昏昏欲睡。樊振东默默提高了一点空调的温度：“睡吧，还要一会呢。”  
　 等马龙醒过来的时候，车已经停在他家门口。车里就他自己，樊振东不知道从哪还翻出件外套披在他身上，车里还在运行的空调吹得他有点热。樊振东就在车外，倚着驾驶位外的车门，不知道在想什么。马龙敲敲车窗，樊振东听到声音回头来，看见他醒了，开门上了车。  
　 “你醒了啊，我还怕再过一会我这电瓶没电了呢。”  
　 马龙点点头，打着哈欠就要下车。樊振东拉住他：“你等会，你刚醒就出去吹风不怕感冒啊。”马龙笑：“这没几步就到家了，吹什么风。”樊振东松开手：“那也行吧。”  
　 马龙瞥他一眼，倒是把放在门把手上的手松了。两个人望着挡风玻璃，一时无话。  
　 马龙率先打破沉默：“和高远工作怎么样？顺利不？”  
　 樊振东点点头：“挺顺利。”  
　 马龙说：“我觉得你们年龄差不多，相处起来应该比较容易。”  
　 樊振东又点点头：“他性格挺好相处的。”  
　 马龙这下子不知道说什么了，他本来也不是什么健谈的类型。他正准备拉车门下车，樊振东开了口：“你这一走时间可够长的啊。”  
　 马龙挑眉看他。  
　 樊振东说完也没下文，伸手去开车门：“走吧，先帮你搬行李。”

　 许昕瘫在他家沙发上，追问：“这就完了？”  
　 马龙点点头：“然后他看我开了箱子，拿了礼物就走了。”  
　 许昕从兜里掏出个乒乓球，往天上一抛：“这哥们是挺奇怪的。不过我从你的表述里，总觉得他比你还成熟。他是不是把你当小孩看啊哈哈哈。这个大哥快到发情期不记得贴屏蔽贴，不能打抑制剂还非要打，出去开开车还能迷路——我要是他，我内心就能OS，从未见过如此没数的大哥，我得扛起来靠谱的这个责任。”  
　 马龙拿脚踹他：“滚啊你！”  
　 许昕哈哈大笑：“我说真的啊哥，我觉得我认识的樊振东跟你说的老不是一个。”马龙问他：“你认识的樊振东什么样？”  
　 “他在工作的时候当然非常专业。我见过不止一个人夸他负责又细致，就是性子有点直。但是私底下我见了几次，打球或者吃饭，感觉还是挺孩子气的，特别他一笑，”许昕做了个眯着眼睛的姿势：“他有点大小眼你发现没，那时候就觉得特别小孩。”  
　 马龙还在回想，许昕补了个刀：“不过你笑起来跟他一样小孩，我估计你意识不到这点。”马龙没忍住，抽了抱枕砸他：“你就是来损我的呗。”  
　 许昕直起身来：“你别不信，我有照片的，你等我翻翻。”他的手指在屏幕上不停地划，然后把屏幕举到马龙面前来：“你自己看。”  
　 照片里马龙和樊振东都穿着运动短袖，估计是哪次约着打乒乓球。两个人不知道在说什么，凑着笑成一团。樊振东确实有点大小眼，看着跟在马龙记忆里的樊振东确实不太一样，而他自己笑得也是眼睛弯弯，看着也的确没什么年纪。许昕收回手：“你看是吧。”马龙别过头不说话。  
　 许昕又哈哈笑起来。他换了个话题：“医生点头说没问题了？”  
　 马龙点点头：“嗯，留在那试了一下，根据我自己信息素配的抑制剂确实不用打到之前的量，理论上应该安全多了。”  
　 许昕又躺回沙发上：“那就行。就你之前那么打抑制剂，我都担心你早晚受不了。做个Omega真麻烦是不是。”  
　 马龙说：“废话，还是Beta好。”  
　 许昕笑：“龙，你真是我见过最少抱怨自己性别的Omega了。”  
　 马龙对着天花板比了个中指：“刚分化的时候我骂过太多了，后来想想骂也没用，就算了。跟天生气，毫无乐趣。”  
　 “那我们波尔老师呢，有什么戏份没？”  
　 “许昕你又来？没有戏份，我独立得像不认识任何德国人。”  
　 “哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。对了你这房子啥时候买的来着？我刚刚可试了，你现在大门密码还是050915呢。”许昕嘴角都快咧到眼睛上了，“第一次遇见波尔老师的日子记了这么多年，你可够长情的。”  
　 马龙连白眼都懒得翻：“你和陈玘你俩约好了是吧，我懒得再解释一遍。”  
　 许昕说：“哈，玘哥也记得？这么巧？”  
　 马龙狐疑地看他一眼：“不是你告诉他的？就他那个七秒钟金鱼记忆还能记得住我密码还记得给我浇花？”  
　 许昕捂着胸口：“我都替玘哥心痛了！玘哥对你的爱难道不是苍天可鉴日月可表？当年玘哥就差没冲到德国去暴揍波尔了吧！”  
　 马龙笑，踢踢许昕身子底下的沙发垫子：“行了行了你别演了，正常点。”  
　 马龙枕着胳膊，问许昕：“其实我也就是习惯了懒得改，这密码就算认识我也猜不着。这六个数字对我来说早就没什么特殊意义了，你可别脑内又给我编什么情深意笃旧爱难忘的戏份。不过你俩都这么说了，要不我换一个？换个啥？”  
　 许昕说：“你就想要个别人猜不着的呗？这好办，你不说我净出馊主意就行。”  
　 马龙瞟他：“你都这么说了我觉得肯定是馊主意。不过你说来听听。”  
　 许昕笑嘻嘻：“你看140322怎么样？”  
　 马龙问：“这什么日子，你跟姚彦两千天？”  
　 许昕扬了扬手机，笑嘻嘻：“你的密码怎么能用我和彦彦的纪念日，你傻了吧。这是你第一次遇见樊振东的日子啊！旧的不去新的不来！”  
　 马龙：“…………我竟然不知道应该先问这他妈你都记得还是应该先骂你这跟樊振东有什么关系你脑子进水了……”  
　 许昕还在笑：“这不是延续你密码的一贯传统么！至于为什么我记得，肯定是因为我手机记得啊，我随手搜了一下聊天记录就看见了！你不知道那天你跟我说电梯坏了的时候我心脏都快不跳了！”  
　 马龙望天：“我都能跟你打电话了，要是真有什么事你都没有这个心脏不跳的机会。”  
　 他说：“大昕，不过你说樊振东要过生日了，我送点什么？人家送我那么大一个手办呢。”他话音未落，又说：“算了算了，你只会出馊主意，我问你干嘛。”  
　 许昕正色道：“我怎么就只会出馊主意了？我觉得吧，樊振东送你一个假人，你可以送个真的么！”他还没说完，就看见马龙跳了起来。他跟着跳起来，一边跑一边喊剩下的句子：“你以身相许吧！”  
　 马龙在后面追他：“你有本事别跑！”

* 2005 09 15 马龙与波尔第一次交手 中国公开赛 R32  
2014 03 22 马龙与樊振东第一次国际比赛交手 亚洲杯 男子决赛


	14. Chapter 14

　 但是其实马龙没烦恼多久，因为他回来的三天之后，樊振东去了德国。三个礼拜之后回来，没待上两天就又去了日本。马龙在他生日那天给他发了信息祝他生日快乐，还问他有没有什么想要的。因为时差的缘故樊振东几个小时之后回了句谢谢，也没提礼物的事情。马龙最后只好按照原来的打算送了全套陈奕迅的签名专辑到他家里去。  
　 马龙的生活照旧，只不过是多了个在周末的早晨吃麦片的习惯。樊振东曾经大片大片铺满他的生活，但现在留下的痕迹好像只剩这一点点，只有这坐在桌前从碗里挖一勺麦片的时间——这种鲜明的对比带来一种真切的不真实感，反而让马龙时不时地想起来脸颊圆圆总是一脸真挚的男孩。  
　 三月初，马龙正在酒吧和张超聊天，接到了樊振东的电话。他有点惊讶：“喂，小樊？”  
　 樊振东正坐在马龙家门口的台阶上给他打电话，他的箱子立在马龙的小花园里。他盯着不远处不甚明亮的路灯，说：“你不在家啊。”  
　 马龙站起来：“你回国了？”  
　 樊振东：“……嗯。”  
　 马龙跟张超打了个手势，叫他帮忙打辆车。马龙问他：“在哪呢你。”  
　 樊振东低声笑起来：“我在你家门前啊。”  
　 马龙没问他怎么去了，他只说：“现在外面还挺冷的，你衣服穿够了么？我把密码告诉你，你先进去？”  
　 樊振东有点惊讶：“你要把密码告诉我？”似乎怕马龙担心，他添了一句：“还行，我不是很冷。”  
　 马龙啧了一下：“别傻了，我难道还怕你偷我东西。550323，你输了先进去。”  
　 樊振东跟着重复了一遍，然后他慢吞吞地问：“这密码有什么由来么？”  
　 马龙顿了顿：“摩西·马龙生日，打NBA那个，上古神兽，你知道不？怎么样，这密码一般人是不是猜不到？其实还有卡尔·马龙可以选，我们叫马龙的天才实在太多了。”  
　 樊振东又笑起来。他说：“这上哪猜去，肯定猜不到。”

　 马龙到家的时候，房子还是黑漆漆一片，他还以为樊振东没在。他一开门，看见樊振东背靠着落地窗正坐在地毯上，实打实吓了马龙一跳。他啪一下开了灯：“樊振东你要吓死谁啊？”  
　 樊振东这才想起来马龙不喜欢黑。他站起来，不好意思地冲马龙笑笑。  
　 马龙脱了鞋，才看见樊振东的箱子伫立在门口。“下了飞机直接过来的？”他问。樊振东点点头。  
　 马龙挂了大衣往厅里走：“怎么不回家？”  
　 樊振东笑：“跟我爸吵架了，不想回去。”  
　 马龙失笑：“你都多大了，还玩离家出走？”  
　 他拉着樊振东坐到沙发上，想了想倒了杯牛奶放进了微波炉。樊振东端着牛奶杯，问他：“你之前在喝酒？”马龙闻了闻自己：“能闻出来？我没喝多少啊。”  
　 樊振东没接话，牛奶有点烫，他喝得很慢。马龙坐在他旁边，看着他的侧脸和因为吞咽上下滚动的喉结，感觉有一种久违的东西回到他的指尖。樊振东喝完之后对他笑了笑，然后说：“波尔人是真的很好。”  
　 马龙对他突然的这一句有点摸不着头脑。他只好点点头：“是啊，人人都说他是老绅士嘛。”他一转念想起樊振东这趟旅程：“所以你们定了和波尔？”  
　 樊振东摇头：“所以才吵架么。”  
　 毕竟是工作上的事情，马龙不好评价。但是马龙觉得樊振东并非是因为和父亲吵架而沮丧。他说不上来，但是他觉得樊振东像是要告别。他情绪的低沉更像是决定要放弃什么东西，即使他喜欢得不得了，想抓住想得要命，还是不得不放手。  
　 马龙觉得似乎有一部分自己在跟这种情绪共振。他那时多大？他也记不太清楚了。他甚至买了机票跟进了安检，最后也不过站在登机口看着背影消失。等他回到出发大厅，许昕就站在安检口等他。那时候许昕更瘦，细高条的一个，头发支愣着，眼镜都没带，看起来有点傻，一看就是匆匆忙忙跑出来的。马龙居然看着他笑了起来。许昕当时也笑，直接一把抱住了他。他当时怎么和他说的来着？他说：“哥，没事的，都会没事的。”马龙闷闷地“嗯”了一声，从兜里掏出张机票：“没事，我就是有点心疼机票钱。估计这礼拜没钱吃肉了。”许昕笑他：“你现在居然还想着吃肉。”他把机票从马龙手里抽走，看着价格啧了一下。但是他说：“没关系，我匀你点。”  
　 许昕说的可真对啊，马龙想。在德国的时候，波尔去看他。他们俩坐在马龙租的公寓的阳台上的沙发上，对着夕阳聊天。马龙开了瓶气泡水，波尔举了杯红酒。波尔对他说：“龙，我每次再见你，都觉得你变得真多。”马龙懒洋洋倚在皮沙发上：“是么，我倒觉得你没怎么变。”  
　　波尔笑，他的中文还是有点生硬：“可能因为你已经不关注我了。”  
　 马龙笑起来：“欸，你中文不好就别瞎用啊，可别说这种让人误会的话，你是个有家室的人了。”  
　　波尔晃晃杯子，切了英文：“It’s nice that we are still friends. I really like talking to you.”  
　　马龙问他：“May I ask why?”  
　　波尔笑：“Perhaps it’s because of the fact you’re still an awesome guy. Sometimes I just wondered if I had done the right thing. Now I guess I have the answer.”  
　　马龙望着夕阳，他说：“We all have to grow up somehow. I won’t say I am who I am today just because of you. Don’t take that credit for yourself.” 他们两个人都笑了起来。  
　 波尔说：“I don’t know how to put it in Chinese, but I think you look more relieved than ever.”  
　　马龙挑眉：“Relieved, me?” 波尔点点头。  
　　马龙想了想，然后他也点点头：“I guess you’re right. 我想我确实释然了很多事。”  
　　波尔重复了一遍：“释然。That word sounds beautiful.”  
　　马龙忍不住笑：“Yeah. But your pronunciation is really weird.”   
　 他杯子里细细密密的气泡不停地从杯底升到表面上去，在太阳的余晖里倏然破裂。他碰了碰波尔的红酒：“This too shall pass.”

　 马龙收好回忆，轻轻摸了摸樊振东的头。樊振东显然是僵了一下，然后他慢慢转过身，抱住了马龙。他的额头贴在马龙肩膀，整个人极其轻微的在颤抖。马龙顺着他呼吸的起伏，轻轻拍着他的后背。“没事的，”他对他说，“没事的，都会没事的。”  
　 樊振东慢慢点了点头。等他再抬起头的时候，他的神情变得平和得多。他问马龙：“我今晚能留在这么？”马龙点点头：“当然可以。”  
　 樊振东站起身：“那我先去洗个澡。”没走两步他回头添了一句：“润滑剂放在哪？”  
　 马龙吃了一惊。樊振东倒是很坦诚：“你不讨厌和我做吧？”马龙摇头：“当然不。”樊振东嘴角挂起个虚浮的笑容：“我觉得我现在需要性，只不过我真的有点累了。”马龙站起身：“你不介意就行。你去吧，我给你拿睡衣。”  
　 但是樊振东根本没穿睡衣。他从浴室出来的时候马龙正在接电话，樊振东犹豫了一秒还是直接从身后抱住了人。他整个人带着湿漉漉的热气贴了上来，顺着马龙贴了屏蔽贴的腺体开始吻起，开始解他睡衣扣子。马龙三两句讲完了电话，回头安抚般地吻他：“我怎么觉得像你发情了一样。”  
　 樊振东带着他的手指往下走：“你就当我发情了吧。”他还有下半句，但在马龙手指动作带来的喘息里模糊不清。他急匆匆地拉着马龙倒在床上就想让他进来。马龙拦住他的动作：“别急，前戏只做成这样你会受伤的。”樊振东盯着他看：“我不在乎。”  
　 马龙被他这种难得的孩子气逗笑了。他说：“你不在乎也不行。”  
　 “可能人年轻的时候总觉得疼一点不算什么，疼痛反而让人记忆深刻。但是根本不是这么回事。我们能活的时间太短暂了，能不疼的时候为什么要让自己痛苦呢？要多记住点甜蜜的事情。”他手下的开拓动作没停，笑笑，“我是不是有点上了年纪，说什么都像说教了。”  
　 樊振东摇摇头。马龙在一瞬间觉得樊振东的眼睛想要对他说些什么，但是他的手指碰对了地方，樊振东发出一声短促的尖叫。樊振东翻了个身，伏在他面前：“现在可以了么？”  
马龙拍拍他后背：“你转过来，我想看着你。”樊振东的声音已经有点变调：“不是你说过背后位最方便的么。”马龙叹口气，上手把人从被子里挖出来。樊振东一直比他胖一点，他抱了个满怀。“觉得背后位比较不平等，不也是你说的么。”他亲亲樊振东的耳朵：“我们胖长得这么好看，还是看着比较有兴致。”  
　 樊振东扑哧一声笑了出来。他推了马龙一把：“你快点。”  
　 后来樊振东想，说人性本性真的没什么错。他根本分不出心神去分辨什么是对什么是错，他只能抱紧身上的人，竭力把自己打得更开一些，接受并且给予这些冲击带来的强烈的快感。马龙是怎么形容的？甜蜜，他心想，如果这不是甜蜜的记忆，那没有记忆能算是了。他不停地叫马龙的名字，“龙”、“马龙”，他翻来覆去地喊，以期马龙能回应他。但是马龙只是搂紧他，再搂紧他，让自己楔得更深入一些。樊振东最后闭着眼睛，放任生理性泪水伴着情绪一起淌出来。  
　 他在心里对马龙尖叫，你不要看见，你不要看见。但是马龙的手指拂过他眼角，然后把他整个人抱进怀里。樊振东的脸贴着马龙的胸膛，只感觉自己的眼泪流得更凶了一些。  
　 马龙为什么不问那一刻他没说出的半句话是什么？他错失了那个机会，这句话现在堵在他胸口，搅得他泪腺酸胀。  
　　他好想告诉他：“你就当我发情了吧——我想因为你发情。”


	15. Chapter 15

　 自己憋了小半个月，樊振东的低气压终于压得他的小分队快受不了了。他们火锅都不吃了，浩浩荡荡去了程靖淇家。程靖淇一边哼哼为什么来我家，一边点了一张超大尺寸的披萨饼。  
　 赖佳新摁着樊振东坐在沙发上：“说吧，别折磨你自己也折磨我们了。”  
　 樊振东揉揉脸：“最近跟我爸就波尔还是水谷隼争得我烦到不行，这让我从何说起。”  
　 程靖淇放下手机，坐到茶几边上：“我觉得你可以从龙哥说起。”  
　 樊振东：“这你都知道？”  
　 赖佳新拍拍他胳膊：“需要我友情提醒你么，你之前十句话里最少三句都马龙来马龙去的。你现在倒好，一出现可能就只说三句话。”  
　 樊振东“啊”了一声：“有这么明显？”他叹口气：“我现在确实也不知道怎么跟马龙相处了。”程靖淇非常直接：“你突然顿悟你喜欢他了？”  
　 他一抬头，看见他的朋友们都一副了然的表情在点头。朱霖峰摸摸自己手臂：“就算你刚开始觉得你不是喜欢他，你也是一路朝着这个方向狂奔过去的样子。”  
　 略过一些床上的部分，樊振东老老实实地把其他经过讲给他的朋友们听。他最后垂着眼叹了口气，当作结尾。  
　 朱霖峰听得有点楞：“我概括总结一下：也就是马龙去了德国，你就终于发现自己有点喜欢马龙，但是种种原因你觉得他喜欢波尔，所以你觉得你不应该继续喜欢他了。但是你从日本回来之后就特别想他，然后你就去找他，结果发现控制不了不喜欢他，你就特别纠结，是这样不？”  
　 樊振东：“为什么你这么一说让我感觉我有点像弱智……”但是思路大体对，他点了点头。  
　 朱霖峰简直要拍大腿：“你就因为这个闷闷不乐的？我天，我们东哥你在怕啥？你聪明又能干，还近水楼台，波尔婚都结了孩子都有了，你还比他年轻！虽然不见得比他长得帅吧，但是怎么看你怎么都比他强啊！”  
　 樊振东咬咬牙：“你说谁不比谁帅气？”  
　 郑培锋决定插话缓解一下有点跑偏的气氛：“胖，要不你转行做侦探去吧，你是怎么发现这么多细节的？”  
　 马特举手：“侦探？我觉得小说家更合适。我说胖儿，你是怎么从波尔给龙哥打过电话、他俩有过一段、以及龙哥去德国呆了两个月这几个点推出他现在还喜欢波尔的？”  
　 樊振东有点呆：“这不够明显？不然他去德国呆那么久，俩月？我去德国的时候去波尔办公室，还看见他书柜里摆着一张马龙昕哥奥恰还有他自己的照片……”  
　 马特扶额：“我要说你是当局者迷么还是就是傻……你也说你听玘哥说了他还去了卢森堡，可能去欧洲玩了一圈吧。”  
　 “我倒不觉得龙哥到现在还喜欢波尔。而且你不是说他原来的大门密码跟波尔有关么，现在都改了。”程靖淇认识马龙最早，也是一脸不赞同：“最少我认识龙哥以来，我没觉得龙哥喜欢谁，不是说喜欢弟弟那种喜欢。他身边的人总变来变去的，虽然不至于到花花大少那个频率，但是就没见过哪个超过一个月。你俩都多久了？你已经很特例了。他有时候给我的感觉就像没什么人气儿，就好像没什么能留住他一样。”他从门口拿了披萨回来：“再加上他那么聪明，会看人又会算，我真有一阵觉得他不像个人。”  
　 樊振东瞪他：“你才不像人。”  
　 郑培锋笑着拍程靖淇大腿：“大淇你说话小心点啊，这刚刚还说不能喜欢了，现在就护上了。”程靖淇做了个我这就把嘴封上的动作。  
　 “不过说真的，”郑培锋踢了踢樊振东小腿，他说，“你要想知道，为什么不问问？光靠猜多少有点草率吧。”  
　 樊振东闷闷点头：“其实我之前问过波尔跟马龙有关的事情……我觉得我够委婉了吧，我问他马龙去了那么久，有没有什么他很喜欢的适合中国人口味的餐厅。结果呢，他说什么‘如果你想知道跟龙有关的事情，还是直接去问他比较好。’然后他的表情又特别礼貌，我也没办法再问下去。”樊振东揉揉鼻子：“而且我听他在我面前管马龙叫龙我就全身难受。”  
　 赖佳新评论：“和假想敌之间没有硝烟的战争。”  
　 程靖淇这时候好奇起来：“话说，龙哥管你叫什么，小胖儿？”  
　 樊振东有点疑惑：“小胖或者小樊吧。”  
　 程靖淇接着提问：“那床上呢？”  
　 樊振东：“？？？你问这个干嘛？”  
　 程靖淇掰着手指提供了几个可能的选择：“小樊、小胖、胖儿、东、振东……”他说到最后笑得说不下去，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈振东，这叫出来是不是瞬间阳痿？”  
　 樊振东捂脸，他倒是从来没考虑过这个问题。剩下几个人笑声一团：“说的也是，好像没有能叫得出口的哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
　 郑培锋勾着手指头叫他：“振东~”然后扭头问他们：“像不像秒回九十年代抗战大戏？”然后他们几个人又笑成一团。樊振东捂着脸踹他们：“你们正经点行不行！”但得到了一个困扰着他的问题的答案，他也跟着笑了起来。  
　 樊振东咽下最后一口披萨，跟朋友呆在一块让他的心情好了很多。他托着腮发问：“所以大家普遍的结论就是马龙还喜欢波尔的结论不算成立是吧。”  
　 马特：“我觉得这完全属于你陷入爱情之后的瞎想，最多能看出来他俩曾经有一段。”  
　 郑培锋：“我复议特哥。”  
　 程靖淇拍拍他肩膀：“你以前谈恋爱的时候也不是这样的啊，你怕啥？我们退一万步说，就算龙哥喜欢波尔，那龙哥没戏的概率比你大多了。你还能在他身边刷存在感，连床都上了，是吧振东~”  
　 樊振东没忍住还是翻了个白眼：“滚滚滚别这么叫我！我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了！”  
　 朱霖峰哈哈大笑：“今天最大的收获是意识到东哥名字起得这么红！”  
　 他一把搂过樊振东肩膀：“以后别一个人犯轴，哥们们都向着你，知道不。”  
　 樊振东点点头。程靖淇也笑：“需要助攻随时说！我跟龙哥还算挺熟的呢。”  
　 朱霖峰突然反应过来：“所以你把我姐扔下没影的那天晚上，你是不是……”  
　 樊振东咳了两声：“今晚太阳真不错啊！”  
　 朱霖峰一脚踹了过去：“还好我姐不喜欢你这种人！重色轻友！”  
　 樊振东笑着躲开：“我也一点也不想成为你姐夫，你放一万个心。”  
　 他伸个懒腰：“跟你们这么一说，我是感觉自己有点傻啊。”  
　 赖佳新神色认真地对他笑：“最少我认识的樊振东，一直以来都是认准目标就能做得到的人。”  
　 程靖淇：“虽然龙哥不是一般人……”他在朱霖峰的目光下停住了话茬，一阵急刹换了话锋，“但是兄弟都信你！”  
　 樊振东挠挠头，抿着嘴笑了起来：“为什么你们今天突然这么慈爱……”  
　 程靖淇摸出手机：“我现在就给王大头打电话说当我儿子都要排号了叫他珍惜机会！”

　 他们热热闹闹打了一下午游戏，到傍晚的时候程靖淇终于受不了了：“各回各家各找各妈！你们再吵下去我邻居就要上来骂我了！”  
　 樊振东开了会车才从欢快的情绪里清醒过来。他意识到一个核心问题：马龙喜不喜欢波尔是一回事，马龙喜不喜欢他又是另外一回事。但是他止不住脸上的笑容。  
　 他开了一半车窗，四月已经变暖的春风温柔地拂过他张开的手指。他在这春日气息里深呼吸一口，终于感觉到一段新开始在召唤他。  
　 他迎着降临的夜色一路开下去，感觉到一阵久违的开阔。

　 周三的时候开完会顺路送完周恺回家，穿梭在居民楼里的时候意外看见马龙的车。他停在路边，给马龙打了个电话。马龙过了一会才接起来：“喂？”  
　 樊振东不知道应该怎么叫他，索性略掉了名字：“你在哪？”  
　 马龙好像身在一片空旷的地方，他的声音显得有点空荡荡：“咋了有事？我在家。”  
　 樊振东摸摸鼻子，又看了一眼车牌，没错。连车前摆着的钢铁侠都告诉他这的确是马龙的车。他摸不清马龙是借了车给别人还是没想跟他说实话，还是决定说实话：“昂，我看见你车了，就问问。”  
　 马龙似乎有点惊讶：“你来这片做什么？”樊振东听见一阵脚步声，然后马龙轻笑起来：“你下车，抬头。”  
　 樊振东下了车。他顺着马龙车的方向抬头，看见这栋五层小楼的房顶上站这个人跟他挥手。樊振东有点楞：“你不是说你在家？”  
　 马龙说：“是啊，这是我家啊。”他顿了顿，又说：“上来聊聊天？”  
　 樊振东点点头，然后才意识到马龙估计看不太见。他锁了车，才想起来问：“我停这行么，会不会被贴罚单？”  
　 他看着马龙又折回来看了一眼：“应该行吧，这小区又没停车场，大家都这么停。”  
　 樊振东又问他：“我空手上门是不是不太好，我要不要买点什么？”  
　 马龙：“嗯……你要是想喝可以给你自己买点啤酒，我这只有红的。”  
　 马龙的语气完全不像他们已经好几个礼拜没联系。樊振东提着电话，脚步轻快地迈向楼下的便利店，马龙的呼吸声音就在他耳边。没一会樊振东拎着一提啤酒进了单元门，又问马龙：“你住哪？”  
　 这楼一看已经有一定年头。楼下的门虽然带了锁和呼叫装置，但是明显没人当成一回事，一块砖头垒在门边，楼门永远洞开着，楼梯间里还粘满了各种小广告。樊振东皱了皱眉，随手揭掉了一张私贷广告。马龙似乎也在走路，那边传来吱呀一声门打开的声音：“五楼，你上来我给你开门。”  
　 他三步两步的爬上楼，看见马龙踩着双毛茸茸的拖鞋站在楼梯口等他。他穿了套棉质的灰色圆领睡衣，比他见过的任何时候的马龙看上去都更自在闲适。他伸手接过樊振东的啤酒：“你买这么多，喝得完？”  
　 他跟在马龙身后进了房门，意识到确实这里才能被马龙称为家。这里比他的别墅小得多，但是一眼看过去有人气儿得多。浅灰色的沙发，上面躺着一台苹果笔记本，一旁还有一张皱巴巴卷成一团的珊瑚绒薄毯，地毯是毛茸茸的白色，壁纸是略微泛黄的米色，整个空间看起来平淡又温馨。他的茶几上摆着几罐坚果和茶叶，杯子也不是什么雕花细致的水晶杯，钢铁侠的胸口反应堆闪亮得印在厚厚的马克杯外壁。马龙在鞋柜那翻了半天，才从角落里翻出一双拖鞋来。他说：“平常没什么人来，我也没怎么收拾过，你别介意。”  
　 樊振东摇摇头，拼命按捺嘴角要浮起的笑意。马龙指指头上：“今天天气这么好，要上楼上么。”樊振东点点头，他拎起自己的鞋子，跟着马龙朝阁楼走去。  
　 从阁楼的落地窗里钻出来，樊振东看见马龙在房顶上摆了张懒人沙发，一张矮茶几上还有半杯红酒。马龙这才意识到没什么地方能让樊振东坐下，他明显有点懊恼，回身就要回去。樊振东拉住他手臂：“欸你去哪？”  
　 马龙皱着眉：“给你找把椅子。我忘了这回事了都。”  
　 樊振东扫了他空荡的阁楼：“……你那小方桌结实不。”  
　 “我坐上去不能塌了吧。”  
　 马龙笑出声：“你可以试试，塌了你就赶紧减肥吧。”

　 樊振东坐在那方矮几上，咔哒开了一罐啤酒。  
　 落日将尽，太阳只剩了一小半还在地平线以上。马龙陷在沙发里，轻轻晃着手里的酒液，他的目光落在世界的尽头。樊振东轻轻抿了一口酒，用眼角的余光扫向马龙，不知是否应该打破这一刻。  
　 马龙似乎有点察觉，他笑笑：“你是不是想问我怎么会在这？”樊振东点点头。  
　 马龙仍旧望着远方，他说：“大学刚毕业的时候，我不肯听我爸的话去跟某位Alpha千金大少商业联姻，实在没什么钱，只能跟大昕挤在这。后来不那么难了，我就把这层买下来了，这房子就一直留着了。”  
　 “有时候我会有种奇怪的感觉，觉得我像在一个盒子里，等着薛定谔打开来看看我到底在哪个空间。说来很奇怪，我总觉得在这的时候我更像马龙。”他笑了一下，“可能人没钱的时候会比较真实。”  
　 樊振东认真地看着他，没说话。他的目光过分直白，马龙意识到自己好像说得有点多。他换了个话题：“我听说你爸还是拍板水谷隼了？”  
　 说到这个，樊振东有点气馁：“水谷的态度太好了，居然这么痛快地给出这么大让步，我总觉得有点不对劲。但是我爸觉得没问题，说这是更有合作诚意的表现，一定叫我尽快签。”  
　 马龙拍拍他的大腿：“你爸这么多年了也算经验丰富，你别太担心。”  
　 樊振东点点头：“希望吧。”  
　 马龙说：“你看看你的黑眼圈，你也说工作做不完了，少熬夜，过来人经验之谈。”  
　 樊振东笑：“是嘛，我确实听说你当年出了名的工作狂。”  
　 马龙笑：“当时我卯足了劲儿想证明给我爸看我不需要联姻嘛，但是现在真不行了，没法那么耗。”  
　 樊振东像开玩笑一样开了口，但他的眼睛里闪烁着认真的神色：“我比你当年做得更好一点就行。”  
　 夜色正一点一点地包围这片大地。马龙转了转方向，他的小腿贴着樊振东的。  
　 他垂着眼睛，盯着自己的酒杯：“你真是令人惊讶的年轻。看到你的时候我总会意识到自己已经不那么年轻。我不能随随便便熬夜到三四点第二天还活力十足，喝多了酒第二天会头痛，在办公室坐一个小时就要起身活动活动。看见你我也总会想年轻真好，但是人无再少年。”  
　 他略一抿嘴笑起来：“但是还好，时间还是让我更成熟一点，是吧。摔过更多跤有时也有点用。”他抬起眼，看向樊振东：“我有时候也会觉得有点累，觉得现在这样是不是也还行？但是看看你，我意识到身后还有这样年轻有为的人在追着我，我要跑得更快，我要爬得更高，我没有任何停下脚步的理由。我还有路走。”  
　 樊振东以前并没有意识到他对马龙来说也是这样的角色。  
　 “其实……我爸一直以来都希望我成为能接管他事业的人。我一路听着这些应该做什么不能做什么长大，我得言谈高雅，我得有条不紊，我得有脑子有能力。再后来我爸就拿你跟我举例子。他说我应该成为你这样的人。”樊振东又开了罐啤酒，对马龙举了个杯，“你是我的标准答案。”  
　 马龙举着红酒杯也回敬他：“我喝红酒，是因为我喜欢喝，不是因为喝红酒正确。你不喜欢红酒，你就不需要喝。就像你现在，喜欢啤酒那就开啤酒。标准答案？人生没有标准答案。”  
　 马龙说：“最少我的没有。”他抓住樊振东的手：“你的也不该有。”  
　 樊振东的眼睛在这黑夜里闪烁着：“马龙。”  
　 他问：“我能吻你么？”  
　 马龙笑：“你不需要这个答案。”  
　 他主动凑过去，吻上樊振东的嘴唇。  
　 他们第一个不在床上发生的亲吻，不掺杂肉欲，也无关征服，只有两唇相贴，肌肤相触。  
　 这个吻并没有持续多久，但似乎已经足够。马龙摇摇头：“咱俩可能真的喝多了。”但他很快又喝了一口。  
　 “不过我真的有点好奇，要是坐在这里的是刚分化成Omega时候的我，知道有人会把我的人生当成标准答案，不对，哪怕只是参考答案，我得是什么心情。”  
　 他凝视夜空良久，但今夜天朗月明，无星闪耀。


	16. Chapter 16

　　樊振东坐在他身边，跟着灌了一口啤酒，这一口似乎异常苦涩。  
　但马龙看着却很平静。他仰着头，樊振东的视线顺着他的鼻梁线条淌下去，落在他抿起的嘴唇上。  
　刚刚那个吻的触感还鲜活着……隐约带着一点红酒的涩意，柔软得、微微湿润得烙印在他唇上。而马龙就坐在他身旁，在他一伸手就碰得到的地方，这样具体，这样真实，甚至让这一刻虚假得像是梦境一样。  
　 而他想听那些隐藏在这句话背后的故事，那些在两个人还未相识时候马龙已经体会过的起伏与苦乐。他已经开始想象出画面来，马龙坐在他身边眉头紧蹙或者面无表情，又或是眸中带笑地，他的声音不高，但是樊振东都能听得见。在这一刻他意识到自己想要的更多——不仅仅是亲密关系，肉体或者爱欲——他想要信任和坦率。即使他们相处还不够多，樊振东已经意识到这些才是对马龙来说，他最难给予的东西。  
　 他还在出神，马龙却一动。樊振东下意识受惊般往后撤了撤胳膊，只见马龙已经站了起来，低着头对他笑：“哎呀我都忘了，吃晚饭不？”  
　 樊振东这才意识到时间。他摸了摸肚子，点点头：“好像是有点饿了。这附近有什么好吃的没？”  
　 “我煮的方便面能算好吃的不？”  
　 樊振东：“……算！”  
　 马龙说：“别勉强自己昂。”  
　 “不勉强，我好久没吃了，你这么一说我还有点想吃了。”  
　 马龙拉开阳台的门：“你要是嫌弃泡面，我这儿还有你买的麦片，你可以随便挑！”  
　 但是马龙还是在逗他。他们最后确实煮了泡面——马龙没预计到樊振东要来，没有更多主食了。但他在电饭煲里炖了一锅土豆排骨，浓油赤酱，一揭开锅盖满屋子的肉香。樊振东闻着这味道，坐在沙发上看着马龙的背影几乎是望穿秋水。他坐立不安了好一会，当机立断也凑了上去。  
　 本来就是一个人住的小房子，厨房不大，樊振东站在灶台旁就好像把这一块地方塞得满满当当。马龙抬眼看他：“怎么，不放心怕我投毒啊。”  
　 樊振东看着他一切四大块的西红柿把头摇成拨浪鼓：“我现在比较了解你。咱俩的合作还没完，资本家还没把我的剩余价值压榨干净是不会图财害命的。”  
　 马龙扑哧一声笑出来，用胳膊肘怼他：“去去去离远点，别被油溅着。”他拧开开关，“嘭”得一声，火焰从灶台上燃起来。  
　 马龙顺手支使他：“欸，那我冰箱里还有碗米饭，你帮我放微波炉里热一下。”  
　 樊振东乖乖点头，伸手去拉开了冰箱门，一股冷气扑面而来。可能是刚刚他喝下的酒精作祟，也可能是头顶亮着的灯光太温柔，樊振东只觉得心脏过分柔软，被一阵情绪直直击中——  
　 他一瞬间想起他戴着厚厚的毛线手套，脖子上缠着两层针织围脖，全身上下裹得严严实实的，连迈步子都有点费劲，但是还是大笑着在雪地里跑个不停。他那时候还小，腿也不长，跑在雪厚的地方还会摔倒。他整个人扑进雪里，然后再咯咯得笑着爬起来。似乎不知道冷，也不知道什么是烦恼，他扑进妈妈张开的怀抱里，他爸爸也难得地把他拥进了怀里。那个时候他不是樊氏继承人，他的父亲母亲也只是他的爸爸妈妈，他好像还有天真的梦可以做，还有自由的一片雪地让他追逐。  
　 但其实对樊振东来说，童年的记忆早已模糊不清，记得最清楚的这一段他也不太会想起。他太早就明白自己得到的东西要付出什么代价，他肩上要扛的责任来自于他的选择，而并非什么注定的命运。  
　 但这一刻，他异常清晰地在脑海里又复原了那片林间雪海。在冰冷的寒风里，松林清冽的气息将他包围着。四周没有人，空空荡荡，但是他不觉得冷，也不觉得孤独，有一团火在他心里烧着。举目四望都是雪与树林，但在不远的雪地上立着一只鹿。那鹿圆着一双水盈盈的眼睛，隔着几十步的距离望着他。鹿角支着，皮毛闪闪亮，也没有惧色的样子。樊振东也望着它。  
　 “是我的，”他想，“是我的。”

　 樊振东咬着块排骨，装作漫不经心地问出问题：“欸，你最近怎么样？”  
　 马龙夹菜的手一顿：“昂，挺好的啊。”他似笑非笑地挑挑眉：“你想问什么？”  
　 樊振东的表情很诚恳：“发情期。三个月一过你就去德国了，也不知道你怎么样了。”  
　 “昂，”马龙倒是不太上心的样子，又夹了一块土豆，“你还关心这个呢。别担心，抑制剂最近跟我磨合得挺好。”  
　 樊振东闷闷嚼着排骨：“你还是少打点好。”  
　 马龙笑：“不打抑制剂怎么办，发情期这玩意儿又不是我想不来就不来。”  
　 樊振东迅速瞥了他一眼，又转开视线：“你没考虑过……固定伴侣？”  
　 马龙又气又笑地拍了一把他的头：“说，你是玘哥还是大昕派来的，怎么你也想介绍我去相亲？”  
　 樊振东觉得从冰霜从脚底迅速升了起来，寒意像刀子一样刺进皮肤。马龙好像没发觉，还在说：“我先说了啊我不会去的啊。”他伸出手揉乱樊振东脸上僵掉的笑意：“啧啧我已经混到连比我小这么多的弟弟都要操心我了么。”  
　 樊振东缓过神来，拂开他的手。他低着头藏起情绪，夹起满满一筷子泡面塞进嘴里。  
　 马龙看了他一眼，拍了拍他的肩膀：“我知道你们都是关心我。”  
　 “但是我忙啊，你不忙么？”  
　 樊振东从喉咙里挤出个“忙”来。  
　 马龙笑起来：“是吧，每天光工作就忙得要死，每天算计数字算计人心，哪有精力应付什么伴侣。更何况AO这种关系，说的好听点叫互补叫天生注定，说得难听点就是都是生理反应的奴隶。信息素一冒血液上涌当然是万事顺意怎么都好，但是冲动总有过去的时候。相对两生厌的时候不知道来得多快。”  
　　 樊振东从泡面碗里抬头：“我觉得你只是遇到的人不对。”  
　 “哈哈哈我都三十二了……分化十四年，一百多个发情期。这不是什么罕见的事情。遇到的人可能不对，但是怎么知道会遇到对的？我懒得做什么期望了。”  
　 “固定伴侣我当然也试过，太难维系了。刚开始的时候你们可能说好各取所需，但是人和人的相处哪能就靠设定想想这么简单呢。你还年轻，可能觉得没什么。但是我年纪大了，投入感情，寄予希望，接受另一个人对你生活的剧烈影响是很累的。工作已经很累了，我想让自己活得轻松一点。”  
　 樊振东目光不错地盯着他看，眼睛里似乎立着不肯松动的冰山，在海面上只露出一角来。马龙意识到自己的话可能太悲观主义，轻轻摸了摸他的头：“哎，我也不是在给你泼冷水。如果你能遇得到你想一起生活的伴侣，那当然很好。你这么年轻，大把试错的机会。”他微微笑起来，“我祝你能找到，真的。”  
　 樊振东僵着脖子没出声，只伸了胳膊给他夹了一大块排骨：“这排骨真的很好吃，我以前不知道你这么会做饭的。”  
　 马龙的语气又跳起来：“你不知道的事情多着呢。”

　 帮樊振东叫了个代驾送他上了车，马龙站在楼下，盯着对面闪烁着的广告牌，给许昕打了个电话。  
　 “大昕，”他叹了口气，“关于樊振东，我是不是做错了。”  
　 对面也短暂沉默了一段才开口：“哥，你要不再试试。就再试试。”  
　 马龙盯着对面闪烁着的广告牌，不知道如何作答。


	17. Chapter 17

　　马龙还上大学的时候，经管院的刘院长看了他们几次辩论赛之后抱着手臂歪着头跟秦志戬评论：马龙这个学生啊，是个不停给别人出题的类型啊。  
　　这个评论之后经由许昕之口传得挺远。连带着“黑锅我来背，梦想你来追是吧马龙”都一度成为了他们学院最in流行语。  
　　但显然樊振东是个不爱解题的孩子。  
　　马龙回了家，把洗碗机里洗好了的碗盘拿出来。他之前装好的晾架太小，结果摆开了盘子就摆不下碗。他随手给王楚钦打了个电话：“大头，你上次给我买的那个盘子的晾干架，有印象没，太小了，明天给我送个大的来。”  
　　王楚钦大概在吃饭，声音有点吵，他大概回忆了一下：“架子？我记得我按你的要求是去找了定制吧。明天肯定没戏。不过你一个人吃饭也能吃出那么多盘子要摆？”随即他切了一副了悟的语气：“哦，有人一块啊这是？”马龙没忍住翻了个白眼：“我学习日韩吃饭习惯一顿饭用八个碗你管得着么。”  
　　他挂了电话，看见屏幕上一排新通知。樊振东连着给他发了五六条消息。  
　　感谢你今晚的招待，我吃得挺开心。  
　　礼尚往来，我也邀请你尝尝我的手艺吧。  
　　来我家吧，我自己的房子上个月才装完，还没开始住，借机我也当作温居了。  
　　你明天想吃什么？  
　　欸要不后天吧，后天就周五了。  
　　哦对了，地址发给你。  
　　樊振东根本没打算给他留下拒绝的机会。他的消息连着占了大半个屏幕，一句又一句，逼得马龙不停后退几乎站不住脚。他下意识有点生气，又有点想笑。他向来不喜欢别人逼迫他做什么，况且樊振东明知他讨厌做事没有余地。但是他还是这么做了。  
　　马龙锁了屏幕，洗了手又擦干，不紧不慢地拎着手机窝回沙发的软毯里。  
　　他看完了新收到的邮件，回了几封，打了几个电话，视线飘向窗外的楼宇。  
　　对面楼的楼顶竖着几个霓虹灯大字，红得乍眼。刚安上去的时候他嫌弃刺眼，安了厚厚的窗帘挡住，后来渐渐也就惯了。但那些灯管似乎不比他能耗，才过了一两年，颜色淡了很多，有几个字的偏旁部首也已经不亮了。  
　　没人来修过。似乎它们作为招牌的意义在伫立在那的时候完成了大半，曾经亮着就已经足够。现在暗着就暗着了，该知晓的早就知晓了。  
　　“要不你就再试试。”  
　　许昕的声音响起来。马龙一阵心烦，从沙发缝里抽出遥控按了，窗帘缓缓合上遮住窗外的世界。他又仰躺回沙发里，手机在他手指间转了又转。  
　　樊振东没再发消息催他。  
　　他把樊振东发来的地址放进导航里搜了搜，还有点远，就算在现在的路况下也要一个小时的车程。他盯着“预计65分钟”这几个字看了一会，然后切回微信页面敲了字：“肉就行”，想了想又加了两个表情：“[开心][开心]”  
　　樊振东的回复两秒后就显示在屏幕上：“[龙🐉][猪头🐷]”

　　两个礼拜后的周末王楚钦扛着箱子来换碗盘架，一进门看见还摆着另一双拖鞋。他犹豫了一下愣是没敢穿，穿着袜子踏进了客厅。  
　　马龙来给他开门的时候刚从跑步机上下来，整个人汗涔涔的，头发有点长沾湿了搭在额前。他倒是没注意王楚钦没穿拖鞋这件事，跟他打了个招呼就去洗澡了。  
　　王楚钦挠了挠头，站在玄关脑袋里乱七八糟的念头转了个遍。他一直清楚这个房子对马龙来说是个挺私人的地方，知道的人不多，来过的人更少，但是茶几上马龙惯用的钢铁侠马克杯旁边，还放着一只同系列的浩克杯。这场面不怎么常见，严格来说应该是从来没见过。他甩甩脑袋，吭哧吭哧地开始拆箱子，心想还是少八卦他哥的私人生活比较安全。  
　　马龙很快洗完了出来。他披着条浴巾，额头上还沾着点水珠。王楚钦听见声音回头对他比划了一下：“龙哥我马上装完了。”马龙点点头，拎起毛巾的一角对着自己的头毛一阵猛揉：“没事儿，不急。”  
　　他坐到沙发上：“雷哥身体咋样？我最近都没倒出空回去看他。”  
　　王楚钦拧着螺丝刀，话也在心里转悠了一圈：“我看精神头挺好，最少还在锲而不舍地操心给我介绍相亲对象呢。”  
　　马龙开始笑：“这离我听闫安说这事都过了几个月了吧，还有下文呢？”  
　　王楚钦做作地叹了口气，回头做了个哭脸：“哥，要不你大义相助一下，跟雷哥说说，救救我？”  
　　“我又不傻，我要开口了他肯定催的就是我了。”  
　　王楚钦愤愤回头：“我们之间的兄弟情谊就这么淡薄的么？”  
　　马龙一本正经地点了点头：“是啊，就这么淡薄。”  
　　王楚钦很委屈，他在心里哼哼了两句：“看这架势你明明就不用被催的好不好！”但是王楚钦不敢说，他连手里的螺丝刀都不敢丢，老老实实拧完了最后一颗螺丝。

　　马龙手上捏着份文件，眉头逐渐皱起来。闫安坐在他对面，有点不安地捏了捏自己的手指。  
　　他把十个指头都捏了个遍之后马龙终于出了声：“这事耀光知道不？”窗外的太阳突然从云层里露了头，逆着光让马龙的神情看起来更肃穆了一些。  
　　闫安摇摇头：“这我就不清楚了。不过你要是想知道，我也能去打听一下。”他顿了顿：“但是说到底，这和我们的合作案没有直接关系……”  
　　马龙点头。“我知道。”  
　　闫安离开他办公室之后马龙又把这最后几页看了一遍。他拿起电话——  
　　“皓哥，这消息是你让人透给闫安的吧。”  
　　“有这么明显么？”王皓的语气里没什么吃惊，“我没想到你这么快就发现了，还打算周末约你吃饭呢。”  
　　马龙轻轻笑了一声：“跟皓哥学了这么多年，我总得有点进步了吧。”  
　　电话里短暂地流淌了一阵沉默，王皓才开口：“那我也就不绕弯子了。从一开始我就不怎么喜欢水谷，只有老樊坚持要跟他合作。现在人家自己那边斗得厉害，资料你也看了，张本虽然年纪不大，但是势头明显盖过了水谷，水谷能再坚持多长时间都不一定。”  
　　“所以呢？”  
　　王皓斟酌了一下用词：“我觉得樊总偶尔换个新思路也不错。”  
　　马龙的大脑因为这句话飞快地转了起来。这时候手机屏幕上弹出条消息提醒，樊振东问他今晚有没有空吃个饭，有人推荐他一家很棒的火锅。  
　　马龙瞥了一眼，又把视线转回到座机的拨号键盘上。他问：“据我所知，和水谷的这个项目是樊振东在做吧。”  
　　王皓在那边笑起来：“你这话说的，是怕我坑他？我可是看着他长大的。”  
　　马龙收回在他指尖转着的笔。“哪有，我不就是随口一问么。皓哥毕竟常青树，也算看着我长大的了吧。”  
　　王皓被他话里明显的夹枪带棍梗得笑了一声：“老龙啊……”  
　　马龙又瞟了一眼手机屏幕，“皓哥说周末想约我吃饭？我看别周末了，就今晚怎么样？”  
　　收了电话他又叫了闫安进来：“所以你觉得，张本智和，我们有利可图？哪怕考虑进去风险？”  
　　闫安点点头：“当然。”他指了指马龙桌上的纸：“虽然还需要后续详细评估，但是如果能成，我看今年目标都能提早完成。”  
　　“行，那就先做个评估吧。”  
　　闫安眉毛一动：“我还以为你会拒绝。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　闫安说：“我看你最近和樊振东走得挺近的，而且我觉得你不怎么喜欢张本。”  
　　马龙摇摇头：“都是生意，没什么喜不喜欢的。”

　　晚上他和王皓约了家日料，人少又清净。王皓到得有点晚，马龙小口抿着热茶，杯子上方飘起一阵白烟。  
　　王皓边看菜单边跟他闲聊：“我看了下进度汇报，看起来你们注资的那个应用测试还不错，看起来进展挺好。”  
　　马龙不怎么上心地“嗯”了一声：“我把这块对接交给小远了，最近还没怎么太关心。你说挺好我就放心了。”  
　　王皓按了铃叫服务生，状似随意地问了一句：“但是你最近跟小胖联系挺多的？”  
　　马龙捧着杯子的手一滞，他笑笑：“本来他今晚还约我吃火锅来着。”  
　　王皓有点像揶揄：“我说我走的时候看他情绪不高，叫他赶紧回家吃饭他也不着急的样子。”  
　　“皓哥太抬举我了，我还不至于能影响到小樊的情绪吧。”  
　　王皓把菜单一合，菜单的厚脊撞在桌子上发出一声响。他看着马龙挂起的官方笑容叹口气：“老龙，既然提到小胖了，我就跟你说句老实话。”这时候服务生来敲了门，王皓的下句话就没说出来。  
　　但马龙大概知道他要说什么。他攥着杯子，杯子已经空了，但是陶瓷杯壁上还残留着点温度。他的手指反复划过这一点热，似乎瓷温润的触感能抚慰他心里无端生出的焦躁情绪。  
　　点完单话题也没回去，王皓直说了关于张本、水谷的看法：“我敢把消息透给你，也是因为你绝对不亏。明显张本已经拿了资源的大头，我看水谷之前这么急着要跟我们合作还肯让步那么多，也是因为再不争就什么都没了。”  
　　“想让我帮张本一把？”  
　　王皓点头：“你赚钱，也帮我添把火。算得上双赢吧。”  
　　马龙摊手：“要是耀光都不记恨，那我没什么好犹豫的了是吧。不过你这次，是想给自己多挣点活动空间？觉得老樊总该让权了？”  
　　王皓往嘴里塞了一筷子三文鱼：“社会变得太快了，别说他了，我有时候都这么觉得。再说不放权，小孩儿怎么长大？”  
　　“昂，就照你设计的剧情，你家小孩儿这次得摔得不轻吧。”他促狭地对王皓挤挤眼睛，活像个恶作剧的小男孩。  
　　“不摔跟头，怎么长大。”  
　　“昂，这点我最清楚了。”马龙的声音里带点笑意。  
　　他的语气淡而直，没什么埋怨的意味，王皓没忍住抬头看了他一眼。  
　　马龙唇角微微翘起，坦荡荡地对上他的视线。

　　马龙刚系上安全带，手机响了一声，提醒他收到了一条短信。王皓发来的。  
　　他说：“就像你说的，这么多年我也算看着你长起来的。你一路有人护着宠着，别人就不说了，陈玘护你护得跟什么似的。但是我对小胖也一样。樊振东是个实诚孩子，老龙，你要是没想着定下来，还是离他远点。”  
　　马龙飞快地眨了眨眼睛，好像这是他唯一能做出的反应。一层薄冰从他与手机接触的皮肤蔓延开来，顺着小臂一直攀到他脖颈。  
　　王皓又补了一句，一条新消息跳进来：“你也知道他这种情况，婚姻能由得自己做主就不错了。”  
　　樊振东这时候给他打了个电话，马龙接起来就听见樊振东在那面对他嚷嚷：“原来你今晚和皓哥吃日料去了啊，周恺说我才知道……你们怎么都不带我！”  
　　没等马龙回答，他接着说：“不过那家日料怎么样啊，我也想吃好久了！”  
　　他声音里的活跃似乎会传染。马龙戴上耳机，启动车子。他的声音跟着温柔下来，樊振东甚至觉得马龙是在哄他：“下次带你来。”  
　　樊振东用力点点头：“那说定了啊。”  
　　马龙低声回答他：“说定了。”  
　　樊振东挂了电话之后很久，还觉得马龙最后那句话轻得像一声叹息。

　　马龙开了往别墅去的导航，开出几个路口，想了想还是掉转了车头。晚上九点，正是夏季夜市热闹的时候。马龙把车停在旁边的街区，一路穿过嗡嗡响个不停的鲜果榨汁机和充满油脂与孜然味道的羊肉串的烟火气，在他家楼下看见了樊振东的车。  
　　他抱着台电脑目不转睛，笔记本的光打在他脸上，映得他本来就白的脸色有点过分惨白。  
　　马龙一步一步靠近他，每一步之后却离得更远。樊振东似乎一直在给他出难题，他一直以为自己有答案，现在却不知道他到底应不应该解得开。  
　　他敲了敲车窗。樊振东有点疑惑地抬头，看见是他立刻绽出一个笑来。  
　　他推开车门：“你居然回来了？”  
　　“这个问题应该我问你吧，你怎么在这？”  
　　樊振东有点赧然：“嗯最近有点烦，想找个安心点的地方呆着。”  
　　“我家？”  
　　“……差不多吧。”  
　　马龙不再问，抬起手里拎着的桃子：“上楼吧，来都来了是吧。”  
　　樊振东把钥匙一拔，抱着电脑从车上跳下来，抢着把他手里的袋子接过来，跟在他身后上了楼。  
　　他跳起来对着感应灯一阵挥手，马龙从包里摸钥匙：“话说你这心情不好就往我家跑的习惯是怎么养成的，昂。”  
　　樊振东摇摇头：“不知道，可能是因为你看上去比较令人安心吧？要不你就怨我爸把你塑造成一个无所不能的榜样形象？这形象可能太根深蒂固了。我总是奇怪地觉得有你在事情总不会太糟。”  
　　马龙推开门：“那你就在楼下等着？我要是不回来呢？”  
　　樊振东驾轻就熟换上拖鞋去厨房洗桃子：“你不回来就不回来呗，我把文件看完就走了啊。”  
　　马龙跟他开起玩笑：“你这么说让我不禁怀疑起我别墅的安全，我要不要换个密码了啊？”樊振东扭过头来瞪他：“喂喂喂当时是你说的又不怕我偷东西的，现在我是破产了么？”  
　　他走过来递给马龙一个洗好的桃子，自己也拿了一个啃一口。“真甜。”他评论，“你喜欢吃软的还是脆的？我比较喜欢脆的。”  
　　马龙却没回答。樊振东顺着他的视线望过去，尽处是茶几上放着的浩克的马克杯。他对着马龙挥了挥手：“欸，你咋啦。”  
　　马龙摇头：“没事。甜你就多吃几个。”  
　　他认真看了看樊振东：“我看你最近瘦得厉害，不能叫小胖儿了，改叫小瘦吧。”  
　　樊振东慌忙摆摆手：“得了吧，你明天上班还能看见高远呢。”  
　　马龙笑笑，没说话。  
　　他的视线又落回杯子上。当时樊振东拿了同系列的整套马克杯过来，还炫耀一样告诉他这杯子出了这么久，他现在还能凑齐一套可不容易了。他跟马龙一起把一排杯子摆进橱柜，最后犹犹豫豫像做什么重大决定一样挑了一只绿巨人的拿出来。他说：“放这就当我的杯子，成不。”没什么不行的。  
　　马龙一直以为他只是让开了一点位置，只推开了一点门缝，他还一个人呆在他的小房子里，最多只有风和阳光能顺着缝隙溜进来拥抱他。但是原来没有。樊振东挤了进来，他的杯子就摆在这。他的人也在这，坐在他旁边，抱着手机咔哧咔哧地啃桃子，啃得他们周围都是夏意蓬勃的桃子清甜的味道。  
　　樊振东发觉马龙落在他身上的视线，“嗯，怎么了？”  
　　马龙问他：“和水谷有关系？”  
　　樊振东完全没隐藏：“嗯……我一直觉得有点不对劲，最近格外严重。”  
　　马龙不知道如何回应，甚至有点后悔提了这个问题。他只好露出一个安抚性的笑容。  
　　樊振东倒也没在意。他啃完桃子，抽出张纸蹭掉手上沾的果汁。他打开电脑，又坐回沙发上，突然想到什么一样扭头看马龙：“龙，我今晚能住这不？我明天从这走比较近。”  
　　“住呗，这不沙发还挺宽敞的。”  
　　“不过我明天可能晚点，要不我帮你锁门吧到时候”  
　　“你还有多余的钥匙么？能留给我一把么。”


	18. Chapter 18

　　后来樊振东无数次地再回顾过那个时刻。  
　　楼下夜市传来熙熙攘攘的人声，马龙家里客厅的吊灯灯光是米黄的，不算明亮。他们刚进门，空调刚开没多久，嗡嗡响着，空气里还残留一点夏天的潮热。他抱着毛茸茸的浩克，倚在马龙最常躺着的长沙发的位置，伸长了腿舒服得想叹气。马龙和他隔了个位子，还穿着上班时候的衬衫西裤，但是人已经明显得柔软下来。他最近头发长了点，额前的头发毛茸茸得垂下来，垂着眼不知道在琢磨什么事情。  
　　这个房子里已经添了很多属于樊振东的痕迹。还不够，樊振东心想。他想要的一直更多。  
　　也许是声音、光线、温度、怀里抱枕的温柔触感一并带给了他错觉，但那一刻他真的以为自己可以再多靠近一步，再多占有一个时刻。想个理由根本不难。几句话在他的喉咙里滚烫地雀跃着，他掌心里全是汗意，只来得及囫囵想了想他要说什么，这些字就迫不及待地挣脱出来。  
　　他佯装镇定，问他：“你还有多余的钥匙么？留给我一把吧。”  
　　然后他看见马龙眨眼的动作僵在半路。  
　　他几乎忘了呼吸。他下意识想要抓住马龙手臂再露出一个能让他看似顽劣的笑容：“我是开玩笑的你别当真啊……”但是马龙眼皮一抬，看得他只顾得上心惊。  
　　马龙摇摇头：“我这没多余的钥匙，之前给了大头了。”  
　　“我明天叫大头回来锁门吧，没事儿。”  
　　他脸上的温软表情已经褪了个干净。倒也说不上不高兴，眉梢平平，嘴角也平平，但他眼神匆忙掠过，樊振东意识到他浑身又散出那种生人勿近的冷漠气息来。“我先去洗澡了。”他站起身，脚步声之后是卧室门轻轻阖上的声音。  
　　门响过后，樊振东才对着已经空掉的沙发缓缓点了点头。  
　　他只身站在那片雪原里。那只鹿望着他、默许他，任他一步一步靠过去，将脚印印在雪地里。而等他终于站在那鹿面前，不过是胳膊一动，略微伸了手——他想象里的小鹿皮肤上一层细密的短绒毛，但是他还来不及触碰，就看见它匆匆一跃，一下退开到松林边缘。  
　　冰山裂开的第一道缝隙，樊振东后来想。从那以后，他们之间的关系就像点燃的链式反应，逐渐加速地走向混乱和未知。

　　但那时的樊振东还不知道。他趴在沙发上咬着嘴唇给程靖淇发消息：“大淇！江湖救急！马龙生我气了！怎么办！你之前不是说你跟他熟你要帮我么！”  
　　程靖淇没回，大概是没看见。他抱着浩克在沙发上滚起来，滚到一半听见脚步声。他一愣，抬头看见马龙拎着件浴袍似笑非笑地站着看他。他一个激灵鲤鱼打挺地跳起来，客厅里沉郁的空气又流动起来。  
　　马龙把衣服放在沙发上：“快去洗澡吧，枕头和被子我给你找。”  
　　等樊振东一边呼噜头发一边再拿起手机，他看见程靖淇的消息显示在锁屏页面：“龙哥不笑你找我！”  
　　不知道为什么，他看着程靖淇的语气就有一种不太好的预感。他小心翼翼地点开微信，看见他的小分队群聊里有两百多条新消息。大事不妙。  
　　他一刷朋友圈，没划两条就看见程靖淇大咧咧地在朋友圈发了他裸着上半身搂着郑培锋睡觉的照片：“我就知道你对我辣图谋不轨！”樊振东头皮一麻，在一大片哈哈哈的评论里看见一条马龙的回复。  
　　马龙：马赛克打得不错。  
　　大淇 回复 马龙：让龙哥见笑了。  
　　樊振东一摔毛巾，现在就想下楼开车去暴打一顿程靖淇。  
　　他咬着牙压着嗓子给程靖淇发了条语音：大哥，这就是你说的帮我哄人？  
　　程靖淇似乎在外面吃饭，传来嘻嘻哈哈的吵闹声：龙哥不是都回我了么，我觉得他不生气了，你去找他试试？  
　　樊振东连回复都懒得回。他无力地倒在沙发上，仰天发出一声长叹。  
　　马龙窝在被子里，搂紧了他的钢铁侠。樊振东的声音从客厅里传来，不怎么清楚，但是他光是存在就让这座小房子充满了鲜活的东西。无数念头缠绕着滚过他的脑海，他竭力深呼吸，试图让自己放松下来。  
　　他其实见过樊振东和他的朋友相处的样子。  
　　当时他们“认识”不久，还没一块约着打过球。他跟许昕高远约的时间有点晚，背着包慢吞吞地走进场馆，正撞见樊振东和程靖淇和朱霖峰一块离场。他站在斜后方的位置，只能看见一半侧面一半背影。樊振东整个人被汗水打湿，浅灰色的T恤后背变成了深灰色。头发湿漉漉的，发梢固执地翘了起来。他看上去有点像他真正的年纪，脚步都轻盈得多。他边走边笑，说着话下意识伸手去够程靖淇的胳膊。抹了一把汗，然后撒娇一样蹭到了朱霖峰袖子上。马龙看不见他的神情，但也能猜到个大概。不知道为什么，这个场景连同樊振东后脑勺翘起的那撮头发在他记忆里停留了很久。  
　　樊振东跟他在一起的时候从来不会这样。  
　　他总是有点紧绷的，带着期冀的，想向马龙证明自己已经长大，能够跨过他们之间的年龄差。但是似乎越是这样，他们之间差着的这些年就越是明显，他所做的努力时时刻刻都在提醒马龙他们之间横亘着些什么。  
　　现在他郑重地想跟马龙索求感情。他不能再装傻，也没法再逃。  
　　他不是第一次面对这样的情形。只是此时调转了角色，他一时也无法从庞杂的可能性里寻出那条正确的道路。马龙发现自己也在下意识地惧怕。他问自己，他肯承认波尔当时的选择是正确的了么？  
　　没有答案。他没法重来一次。  
　　没人能。只要踏出这一步，他就要接受结果。  
　　不管是樊振东，还是他自己。

　　他的答案还没思考出来，题设的变化来得倒是很快。  
　　许昕有点疑惑地在电话里问他：“你跟小胖最近怎么了？”  
　　马龙听他这没头没脑的问句也有点疑惑，他拧着眉毛翻开闫安刚递上来的评估报告一边发问：“你什么意思？”  
　　许昕意识到他也不知情：“啊，合着你不知道？我媳妇儿刚刚给我打了个电话来着，说有消息雷哥已经进化到给我徒弟介绍Alpha做对象了。”  
　　马龙连目录都没扫完，拎着纸页一角的手顿时僵住：“……你说樊振东？”  
　　许昕“昂”了一声作为肯定。  
　　他继续念叨：“不是我说，樊振东才多大啊，耀光到底在急什么？再说双Alpha强配是个什么操作？我怎么看不明白？再说就算要搞联姻难道不是应该找你更合适么？难道……”  
　　马龙本来就头痛，被他絮絮叨叨得头更痛起来。他简单回了一声“知道了”就把电话挂了，气得许昕对着手机又骂了他两分钟。  
　　而他刚把电话挂上，就看见自己电脑屏幕上跳出一条新消息。  
　　宁宁：哥！江湖救急啊！  
　　宁宁：彦彦刚刚给我发消息了！  
　　宁宁：樊振东？？？这能是真的么？？？  
　　宁宁：雷哥跟你说了么！他不至于真这么丧病吧！  
　　马龙叹了口气。他不知道是耀光对于樊振东的婚姻大事不够放心，还是雷哥真心实意地想让丁宁试试。他回了丁宁一个摸摸头的表情包加上一句“别急，哥帮你问问”，然后点开了许昕的对话框。  
　　马龙：我前天吧，和皓哥吃了个饭。  
　　大昕：……哟，这是被棒打鸳鸯了？  
　　马龙：你滚啊你。  
　　马龙：皓哥这是怕我没太了解他的意思？  
　　大昕：[摊手]叫你挂我电话，我现在没空了，我忙了拜拜。  
　　马龙：你给我回来！  
　　大昕：你叫我滚我就滚，你叫我回来就回来，我不是很没面子，我不回来！  
　　尽管烦躁，马龙还是笑了出来。笑过之后他关了聊天页面，强行压住了还活跃着的焦虑情绪，集中注意力开始看之前只翻了两页的报告。  
　　看完之后他拄着下巴，对着办公桌对面空空的座椅沉思了五分钟，然后给王皓拨了个电话：“皓哥，张本这事我给你百分之七十的可能性，真正要过还得有个会。”  
　　王皓回他：“那好啊。不过你们得加快点流程，时机不等人。”  
　　马龙问：“那丁宁的事儿？”  
　　王皓的声音里也有点疑惑：“丁宁怎么了？”  
　　马龙暗自咬了咬牙：“听说耀光对我们宁宁青眼相看？”  
　　王皓略微顿了顿：“嗯？最近小胖是和丁宁有个合作项目来着，是不是哪传岔了理解错了？”  
　　他又补了一句：“不过我最近是听老樊夸过觉得丁宁挺爽利的。”  
　　马龙没握住话筒的右手指甲陷进掌心里，脸上挂出一副面具般的笑容：“那看来耀光最近的计划还挺多，希望你们合作愉快。”  
　　王皓的声音里带了点笑意：“承你吉言。”  
　　挂机声响起的下一秒，马龙把手里的听筒狠狠摔了出去。  
　　听见动静的王楚钦试探性敲了门进来：“龙哥？”  
　　马龙深吸一口气，然后对他摇了摇头：“没事。”  
　　王楚钦扫了一眼办公室，从沙发边上把听筒捡了起来。他有点无措地把听筒放回了电话机上，然后挠了挠头。  
　　他说：“我也顺口问问，龙哥，后天沪尚的晚宴你跟谁一块去啊，定了么？”  
　　上个礼拜似乎许昕跟他提过一嘴，马龙这才想起来还有这么回事。他摆摆手：“你问问宁宁能不能跟我一块吧。”  
　　王楚钦闻言有点畏缩：“就是雷哥跟我说宁姐要跟耀光的樊振东一块，才问我你的女伴的。本来也不是什么事，就是最近秘书小姐姐休假……”  
　　马龙攥着手指觉得自己马上就要笑出声来。  
　　王楚钦看着他这反应更是有点畏惧，嘴角弯着，但脸上却没有任何笑意。办公桌后似乎是风眼，正在酝酿一场低气压风暴。  
　　马龙略略歪头，一眨眼：“别找了，你跟我一块去吧。”

　　王楚钦没怎么出席过这种场合。雷哥在听说马龙的决定之后没忍住踢了他一脚，王楚钦还没来得及表示自己也很委屈，就被张雷拉去做了套西装。虽说从没缺过钱，王楚钦在听清身上的西装的价格之后还是咂了咂舌。本来穿着一张支票就让他有点不知道手脚应该往哪里放，全场时不时投向他的视线更让他紧张起来。  
　　丁宁和许昕时不时扭头看他一眼，而樊振东的目光简直像刀子一样扎在他身上了。王楚钦不明所以，往嘴里塞了块蜜瓜，脸有点苦地转头看向他龙哥。马龙还是那副神态自若的样子。他正和陈玘在说话，声音不大，王楚钦也听不清，但是说了几句陈玘似乎有点惊讶的模样，碰上王楚钦的视线跟他打了个招呼，然后转头就走了。马龙分给王楚钦一个眼神，王楚钦立刻放下手里的签子，端上那杯根本没动的香槟亦步亦趋跟了上去。蜜瓜尝起来都不甜了，上帝作证他大学还没毕业，就是趁着假期来体验一下社会生活的啊，怎么突然就被搂来充当龙哥女伴了？  
　　马龙领着他直奔樊振东和丁宁在的小桌。他们两个人所在的位置方圆两米似乎都在散发尴尬的情绪，在这种人人脸上挂着浮笑的酒会显得格外突兀。  
　　王楚钦很确定他没认错，看见他们的时候，樊振东的眼睛一亮，比坐在那已经快被榨干所有寒暄语句满脸写着“马龙救我”的丁宁还要喜悦。  
　　但是马龙只对他点了点头，拉了丁宁起身去一旁说话。王楚钦有点尴尬地站在桌边，假装随意地转了个身，背对樊振东轻倚在桌边，然后看见许昕又扭头看了他们一眼。  
　　他只觉得浑身上下每个细胞都在尖叫他出现在了错误的时间地点。  
　　这时候樊振东的声音从他身后响了起来，明明问句很正常，但还是让他的汗毛立起来一片：“大头，你怎么跟马龙一块来了？”  
　　王楚钦僵硬地转过身，笃定自己脸上的笑容一定很难看：“大概是因为他的女伴……跟你一块来了？”  
　　然后他在樊振东脸上看到了一个更僵硬更难看的笑容。而跟他不同的是，樊振东还有一分沮丧两分叹息。这些情绪很快消失掉，石子投入湖中的涟漪只能泛起几许。他举了手里的杯子对王楚钦一抬：“喝一杯？”  
　　王楚钦迷迷糊糊点了头，然后抿了一口。  
　　但是樊振东一动没动。他直直盯着他咽下酒液，然后做出一副懊恼的表情来：“对了，我忘了，你是不是不应该喝酒？”  
　　王楚钦这才意识到他做了什么。他有点慌张地咳嗽起来：“呃……”  
　　樊振东微微笑起来，大小眼看着格外狡黠：“我帮你把马龙送回家吧那。”


End file.
